Amor De Padre
by SC Laurie Fassbender
Summary: Un hombre que creía que su soltería lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida, descubre en una de sus empleadas más de una razón para cambiar. Pero no todo será tan fácil, una trama familiar lo perseguirá hasta el final


**AMOR DE PADRE (Huddy fanfic)**

**Gregory House intuía que algo no iba bien en la vida de una de sus secretarias administrativas. Y no porque fuera una de sus secretarias más eficientes, no. Sino, porque era ella, ella que se llamaba Lisa Cuddy. Una mujer de cuarenta años, que trabajaba en los cuarteles generales de su empresa automotriz en el centro de New Jersey, desde hacia 6 años.**

**Ella le atrajo desde el principio, la miró siempre de modo diferente. La analizó y además, entabló con ella una amistad especial. **

**El padre de Greg, que a veces dejaba la empresa en manos de Greg, solía decirle sarcástico, cuando apenas la contrató:**

**A ti esa chica llamada Lisa, te gusta una barbaridad.**

**Greg lo negaba siempre.**

**No estaba en su naturaleza admitir abiertamente sus sentimientos. Era algo tímido, introvertido y bastante solitario y solo con Lisa se abría un poco más, cada vez que les tocaban las largas noches haciendo el balance de la empresa (y el procuraba que les tocaran siempre)**

**Ella era una mujer hecha y derecha, madura, pero extremadamente atractiva. Morena, femenina, ojos clarísimos y hermosos, esbelta aunque no demasiado alta y tremendamente proporcionada. La eligió él mismo hace seis años cuando solicitó empleadas y se presentaron un montón, pero él supo desde el principio que sería ella…**

**Le hizo un examen concienzudo a fin de alargar más el tiempo que pasaron juntos en la oficina. No sabía si era un flechazo, pero sea como fuere, le interesó desde el principio.**

**Y le dolió mucho, cuando uno de los primeros días de trabajo, al salir de las oficinas, ella parecía tener mucha prisa….y ahí fue cuando Greg se percató del auto último modelo que la venía a buscar y que tenía como conductor a un hombre muy atractivo y adinerado por lo que se veía.**

**Bueno…tenía novio. Era una frustración, pero…. No daría vuelta atrás. La había contratado y allí estaba desde hace seis años.**

**Alguna vez, en esas noches largas de balance empresarial, Greg le dijo como al descuido:**

**Apurémonos, porque tu pareja vendrá pronto a buscarte.**

**Ella no negó que el hombre del auto lo fuese. Aceptaba entonces que tenía novio. Y una vez más…..frustración.**

**Aquella noche en su casa Greg estaba muy silencioso, no es que fuera muy conversador, pero solía hablar mucho con su madre. Vivía con ella desde que su padre murió repentinamente. Sin embargo conservaba su departamento de soltero, un departamento sencillo, considerando la enorme fortuna de la familia House. El padre de Greg era un hombre duro de pelar y bien adiestrado para los negocios, y el suyo, hecho de sacrificios, sudor y lágrimas, caminaba viento en popa. Y Gregory heredó ese talento, nadie era más hábil que él a la hora de hacer un negocio. En los tres años que llevaba como presidente de la empresa, había triplicado los ingresos con los que lo dejó su padre. **

**Greg era un hombre muy alto, su cabello era ya entrecano, dados sus 50 años de edad, sin embargo su cuerpo era aun deportivo, ya que jamás faltaba al gimnasio. Pero, según su propia opinión, él no era nada guapo ni interesante. Creía que no era el tipo de hombre por el cual, una mujer daría vuelta la cabeza en la calle, pero se equivocaba sin duda. Tal vez su belleza no era la típica, la que es obvia, pero su porte, su masculinidad y esos ojos azules profundos que parecían mirar dentro del alma de las personas resarcían cualquier otro posible defecto. Su mirada tenía un encanto inexplicable, algo oculto que emanaba desde dentro de Greg.**

**Anda, dímelo ya. – Greg escucho decir a su madre mientras ella entraba en la sala dónde el leía el diario**

**No se como te las arreglas para saber todo lo que me pasa mamá – dijo Gregory haciendo a un lado el diario.**

**Te parí cariño. Una mueca tuya me dice que clase de problema te aflige**

**Este es un problema distinto mamá.**

**¿Amoroso tal vez?**

**Digamos que…..algo así. – hizo una mueca de tristeza con su boca.**

**¿La chica de siempre? ¿Tu secretaria administrativa?**

**Gregory no le había ocultado a su madre sobre su amor por Lisa. ¿Para qué? Su madre era una de las pocas personas con las que el se expresaba con total confianza. Solo con ella el abría su corazón.**

**Si. La misma – confesó mirando a su madre a los ojos**

**Se llama… ¡Es que ya no me acuerdo tesoro!**

**Lisa Cuddy**

**¿Y bien?**

**Le ocurre algo. No se qué, pero es evidente que algo está pasando en su vida. Es una mujer amable, sencilla…- sus ojos se iluminaron- es estupenda y muy bonita.**

**Y tiene novio y eso te da celos**

**Es que el novio ya no viene a buscarla **

**Ah…**

**Hubo un silencio.**

**¿Qué piensas de eso Greg?**

**No sé. Trabajo con ella todos los días, pero no se realmente nada de su vida, solo que ese hombre venia a buscarla todas las noches en su auto y ahora ya no lo hace, y ella está como ida. Como si no estuviera su alma en el mismo lugar que su cuerpo.**

**¿Y no le has preguntado?**

**No. A veces, cuando salimos de trabajar le invito un café.**

**¿Y ella acepta?**

**No siempre. Y cuando acepta está silenciosa, como muy lejana de todo.**

**Greg… estás demasiado enamorado de ella**

**Gregory asintió. Su mirada era pensativa y reflejaba un dolor muy dentro de su alma.**

**Pero hijo, si tiene novio, aunque ahora estén pasando un mal momento…. **

**Lo sé, mamá, lo sé – admitió y su dolor se hizo aún más evidente.**

**Tesoro… - Tomó la mano de su hijo para darle fuerzas **

**Ya se me pasará supongo – dijo Greg soltando la mano de su madre tratando de disimular su sufrimiento**

**¿Pasársete? ¿Con lo cabeza dura que eres? No lo creo.**

**Es lo que más miedo me da, que no se me pase.**

**Díselo. Se honesto con ella.**

**¿Sabiendo que está enamorada de otro? – preguntó desalentado - Eso sería coaccionarla**

**¿Sabes quien es ese hombre?**

**Claro. Es de los Lucas, los dueños de la agencia de bienes raíces más grande de la ciudad.**

**Ya veo. Ese hombre tiene mala fama.**

**Eso es lo que temo. Que la haya enamorado y luego no quiera casarse con ella**

**¿Y de ella qué sabes?**

**Bueno… apareció entre todas las aspirantes para el puesto de secretaria administrativa y apenas la vi, sentí el imperioso deseo de que fuera ella la elegida. Habla varios idiomas, no es ninguna tonta. Yo diría que es muy culta, se notaba que no había tenido necesidad de trabajar nunca pero por razones que ignoro lo hizo a esta altura de la vida. Supongo que perdió el tren en alguna estación y ese señorcito Lucas la enamoró.**

**Y ahora ya no la enamora más.**

**No lo sé. No me atrevo a tocar ese tema con ella cuando tomamos un café después del trabajo.**

**Tu la consideras una buena mujer por lo visto**

**Muy buena mujer.**

**¿Y ella te considera su amigo?**

**Más bien su jefe, pero se nota que me está agradecida por haberla elegido entre tantas mujeres más jóvenes. Soy un buen jefe para ella….pero nada más. – esto último lo dijo con enorme amargura. **

**Lisa Cuddy pensaba que cuando tenía 12 años adoraba a su abuela Nadine. Ahora ya no adoraba a nadie. Se hallaba en aquel momento esperando a Lucas. Lo había llamado. Y es que el asunto apremiaba. Cuando le explicó a Lucas lo que sucedía, éste le dijo que pensaría y no había vuelto. Por eso ella lo llamó. Y ahora lo esperaba allí, en el portal de su casa. Una casa enorme, alta, en la cual vivía ella con su abuela desde el accidente que acabó con la vida de sus padres. Era una casa regia, y su abuela no quería para nada deshacerse de esa casa que les pertenecía pero que para mantenerla había que remar hasta el cansancio. **

**Y fue Lisa la que, en contra de los deseos de la abuela, buscó empleo. Viendo que la situación económica era insostenible, abuela Nadine terminó por aceptar. La abuela no se daba cuenta que el glamour, la riqueza y el apellido se habían muerto junto con su esposo el diplomático.**

**Lisa en cambio, se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. La vida, en principio, y a pesar de la falta de sus padres, fue bella. Tenía buenas amistades porque la abuela las conservó. Pero ya se iba agotando casi todo, y solo su sueldo y la pensión de la abuela mantenían una imagen que era pura mentira.**

**Y encima la abuela le decía: Emparentar con la familia Lucas te dará todo lo que la vida te ha quitado.**

**¡Ja! Los Lucas eran unos despreocupados, sobre todo el "señorito" de la familia, el cual estaba cargado de dinero, pero también de prejuicios. **

**Lisa pasó la mano por su cabello oscuro nerviosamente. De momento no iba a decirle nada a la abuela. No lo entendería. Esto debían arreglarlo entre ella y su novio. Su abuela jamás aceptaría la situación a menos que fuera cubierta con un matrimonio. Para ella la falta de su pareja esa semana significaba un no o una vacilación, y eso la desarmaba. Pero quería escucharlo de su propia boca. Necesitaba saber con claridad a que atenerse.**

**De pronto, apareció en la calle el lujoso auto deportivo de Lucas, y ella salió del portal al ver el auto. Y se subió en el apenas se detuvo. **

**Recibí tu mensaje un poco tarde – dijo él aferrándose al volante**

**Te dejé el mensaje en tu casa**

**Mal hecho – frunció el seño. – Sabes bien que mi familia no está al tanto de mi relación contigo.**

**Lisa pensaba en cómo se conocieron, en cómo empezaron, en cómo todo se complicó. La abuela quería que ella frecuentara el jet-set y lo consiguió. Era una buena mujer pero estaba apegada a sus prejuicios, a su pasado, a su esplendor, que muerto el marido, ya no existía, pero que deseaba mantener vivo mediante falacias. **

**Falacias que Lisa aceptó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que así no podía continuar. Y entonces apareció Lucas, hijo de una familia pudiente y con historia, como los Cuddy, lo cual, para la abuela fue como sacarse la lotería.**

**Fue un encuentro bastante casual en una fiesta, un saludo, algunas palabras y nada más, pero Lucas se las arregló para conseguir su número y la llamó al día siguiente, y salieron. Y siguieron. Hay que admitir, que es lo justo, que Lucas le gustó, y no era para menos: un poco menor que ella, simpático, conocedor del mundo, de buena posición, amigable, sonriente, bien parecido y sobre todo con un discurso intachable y sin prejuicios….al principio por lo menos. Y ella cayó. Ahora se daba cuenta de su torpeza, de su falta de carácter para enfrentarse a la abuela, pero ahora de nada valían tales reproches. Ahora lo importante era lo que debía repetirle a Lucas. Porque ya se lo había dicho un mes antes. El tiempo apremiaba. **

**La abuela no lo sabía y es que, a pesar de todo, ella la amaba y no deseaba darle un disgusto, por lo menos no aun. Inconscientemente guardaba la esperanza de que su pareja, si es que podía llamársele así, le diera la solución que necesitaba. **

**Veamos – dijo Lucas con acento más bien cansado- Ya hemos hablado de este asunto y te he dado mi parecer. Es fácil deshacerse de eso. Un aborto y listo. Acá no ha pasado nada.**

**No abortaré**

**¡¿NO? – exclamó alarmado**

**No – repitió con firmeza**

**¿No pensarás que voy a reconocer a ese crío cuando nazca? – dijo enfurecido- No tengo ganas de casarme aún y cuando lo haga aún no sé quien será mi pareja. Te lo advertí Lisa, te lo advertí. **

**Pues algo falló – dijo Lisa con sarcasmo**

**¿No será que con ese niño pretendes pillarme?**

**No me voy a casar contigo – decía ya sin alterarse y segura de si misma – pero si quiero que sepas que voy a hacer todo lo posible por tener a mi hijo.**

**¡No te hagas la mártir!**

**Ni mártir, ni nada. Sólo que detesto la idea de destruir algo que creamos entre los dos.**

**Mira, yo de ese tipo de responsabilidades no sé nada. Y te aseguro que si lo que pretendes es chantajearme te va a salir mal. Mis padres, aunque se los digas, no te aceptarán. Y yo vivo divinamente como vivo, sin pesadillas, sin responsabilidades…**

**Como un parásito – le cortó ella**

**Cuestión de apreciaciones. Yo vivo feliz y tengo todo lo que pueda desear. Un matrimonio sería una pesadilla, un obstáculo. Y déjame decirte – y endulzó aquí la voz, lo que causó un escalofrío en Lisa, que pensaba que Lucas era prácticamente un psicópata – que para ti misma tener ese hijo, es una carga muy fuerte. Entre que tú digas que el hijo es mío, y que yo lo niegue, gano yo. ¡Míranos! – se rió burlón – Tu eres una perfecta desconocida y yo soy el hijo de una familia rica, de gente importante. Mira, no te apresures. Si quieres te doy dinero, que me sobra, abortas, y luego todo tranquilo. Podemos seguir siendo amigos, incluso amantes si quieres**

**O sea que yo sería tu p**a**

**No seas extremista. Mi "amiga sentimental" queda mejor**

**Muérete – ni siquiera se alteró al decir esto**

**¡Vaya! Estás muy enfadada. Pero piensa, te doy una solución magnifica. Es más, si quieres te pongo un departamento para ti solita, dinero y mi … Ejem…. Amistad. Eso es mucho ¿sabes?**

**Hasta nunca – hizo el ademán de bajarse del auto pero Lucas la detuvo**

**¿Prefieres pasar por la vergüenza de tener un hijo de soltera?**

**Eso ya no es ninguna vergüenza. Hay montones de mujeres que los tienen porque quieren y no desean casarse.**

**Pero tu caso es distinto. Esas mujeres de las que hablas son ricas, las cubre el dinero, la fama, el poder. O simplemente son liberales y poco tradicionales. Tú no tienes nada de eso – recalcó las últimas palabras.**

**Lisa lo sabía. Pero también sabía que aborrecía al imbécil que una vez fue su novio. **

**Mira las cosas hay que tomarlas con realismo Lisa – volvió a decir Lucas – Yo tengo un presupuesto mensual espléndido y si quieres lo comparto contigo. Ten al hijo si gustas, aunque mirado bien lo mejor es hacerlo desaparecer. Yo mismo te llevaría al hospital. Es un toquecito de nada, ni te enteras… y todo sigue igual**

**Y cuando te decidieras y tus papis te dejaran, te casarías con una esposa de tu rango – dijo Lisa para no matarlo con sus propias manos**

**Bueno, yo no terminé ninguna carrera. Soy libre de trabajar o no. Dependo en todo de mis padres, y si bien me dan una estupenda pensión, dada la vida social que llevo, no me alcanza para tanto. Pero si quieres la comparto contigo para que todo siga igual.**

**Lisa no lloraba. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a contener el llanto.**

**No quiero oírte más. Es decir, te cité para confirmar lo que tu falta de estos días me dio a sospechar. No estoy de acuerdo con nada de lo que dices. No quiero tu dinero, ni abortaré, ni quiero verte nunca más**

**¡No seas necia! ¡Vuelve acá!**

**Sin mediar palabra dio media vuelta y entró en su casa. Lucas la miró entrar, furioso. Luego puso el auto en marcha y se fue a su casa también. **

**Lucas llegó a su casa, cerró la puerta tras de si y se apoyo contra ella. Respiró hondo. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Al fin, empezó a caminar por el largo pasillo que llevaba a la sala. Mientras caminaba pensaba. A su madre el no se atrevía a decirle semejante cosa. Era muy estirada, muy chapada a la antigua y tenía para su hijo grandes ambiciones en cuanto a lo matrimonial. Pero Lucas sabía que su padre, al margen de su matrimonio, hacía sus pinitos con las mujeres que quería, y en cierto modo, en asuntos sexuales eran cómplices. Además, esto era lo más importante, el padre era el que manejaba mayores cantidades de dinero. **

**Se detuvo antes de llegar a la sala. Su madre no podía verlo así. Ella siempre sabía cuando él estaba alterado. Dio media vuelta y se fue a buscar a su padre a la agencia. Una vez allí entró en la oficina de su padre. Éste, que miraba unos papeles, levantó la vista cuando lo escuchó entrar. Apenas Lucas se detuvo frente al escritorio su padre volvió a bajar la vista y le preguntó:**

**¿Cuánto? – su hijo solo entraba a aquella oficina en busca de dinero**

**Me ocurre algo papá – dijo con voz no tan firme**

**A todos nos ocurren cosas, pero todo tiene arreglo. Dime lo que sea – dijo sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.**

**Tengo… bueno… tenía novia.**

**El Sr. Lucas levantó la mirada inmediatamente. Dejó los papeles de lado y se cruzó de brazos sobre el escritorio. **

**¿Lo sabe tu madre?**

**No. Es decir… sabe que me veo con alguien pero piensa que es un pasatiempo**

**¿Y no lo es?**

**Lo fue. Pero se complicó la cosa.**

**¿En qué sentido?**

**Suponte…**

**El padre arrugó el ceño fuertemente, mientras apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Se lo suponía. Enseguida sacó un talonario de un cajón del escritorio**

**¿Cuánto te cuesta deshacerte del muerto que te causa pesadillas?**

**Temo que no es dinero…**

**El padre lo cortó en seco**

**¡Pareces un niño! TODO se arregla con dinero. Todo se vende. Todo se compra. Y cuanto más dinero uno tiene, más fácil se hace comprar todo – lo dijo con toda convicción.**

**Papá. Ella dice que no abortará.**

**Barry Lucas soltó la risa. Una risa sarcástica**

**Todas dicen lo mismo para pescar un marido, pero al ver que tu no le respondes, no cargará con ese estorbo. Dime ya, ¿cuánto?**

**Para comprar a Lisa Cuddy… ¡Bastante!**

**Es la nieta del diplomático muerto ¿no? Conocía a su abuela Nadine cuando viajaba y triunfaba con su marido. Lo peor que le puede ocurrir a una mujer de esas es que muera el marido y con ellos el prestigio y el dinero. Nadine sigue apegada a sus hábitos, que ya son ridículos.**

**Lisa no es como su abuela. Le importa un comino la aristocracia.**

**Pero no el dinero.**

**Me temo que también.**

**Pues, peor para ella. Se dará contra una pared.**

**Pero papá…**

**El señor Lucas tenía mucho que hacer y mecía en sus manos la lapicera y el talonario**

**¿Cuánto?**

**Mucho si queremos que esto quede atrás.**

**Pues pongamos mucho. Lo primero es tu libertad. – escribió un cheque - ¿Bastará?**

**Papá… ¡esto es una fortuna! – dijo con enorme sorpresa**

**Los deslices se pagan así, o se pagan de otro modo. El dinero sirve para sacarse las pesadillas. Y procura que tu madre no se entere de nada, porque no le gustará**

**Gracias papá – dijo suavemente como con resignación**

**También procura que esto no vuelva a suceder. Estas cosas cuestan demasiado. Convéncela para que aborte, y el asunto habrá concluido. Es más… no se lo lleves tu. Pon el cheque en un sobre y mándaselo.**

**Pero a su casa no. Podría abrirlo su abuela.**

**No, no. Claro. Mándalo a su trabajo, con el mensajero de la agencia. Le aclararemos que debe entregarlo en mano y listo.**

**Te digo la verdad, papá… No creo que Lisa acepte el dinero.**

**Entonces es una tonta. Y como tonta se quedará con el hijo, sin dinero y sin ti. Pero no te preocupes, ella aceptará. ¡Si no sabré yo como reaccionan las mujeres en tales casos!**

**¡Papá por Dios! – dijo Lucas mirando a su padre con incredulidad y enojo - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado? ¡Tan Sinvergüenza! **

**¡Cállate la boca! – le gritó enérgico. – Ahora entrega ese sobre y deja de meterte en problemas, ¡grandísimo inútil!**

**Y otra vez, como siempre, se vio obedeciendo a su padre, aunque en su corazón la opresión seguía creciendo, y ningún cheque la aliviaría.**

**Greg hacía el balance del día con una Lisa abstraída, aunque él bien sabía que ella no se equivocaba en su trabajo, porque posponía sus problemas personales a favor de vida profesional. Ya no quedaba casi nadie en el edificio, y ellos en la oficina de Greg, hacían las cuentas. Fue entonces cuando un mensajero pidió permiso para entrar en la oficina. **

**Lo siento. Vuelve mañana. Ya es muy tarde y no estoy para recibir papeles – dijo Greg amablemente**

**El sobre es para la señorita Lisa Cuddy – dijo el mensajero**

**Puedes entregármelo, yo se lo doy.**

**Lo siento. Dice "entregar en mano"**

**Lisa, aquí te traen algo – dijo Greg volviéndose hacia ella.**

**Lisa se levantó de su silla cercana al escritorio y caminó hacia el mensajero. Greg la observó mientras ella recibía el sobre, lo daba vuelta sin abrirlo y preguntaba:**

**¿Espera respuesta?**

**No, señorita**

**Bueno, gracias – dijo Lisa mientras el mensajero daba media vuelta y se retiraba.**

**Dio la vuelta y volvió al escritorio donde estaba House. Se sentó y siguió con sus tareas. Greg, algo confuso le preguntó:**

**¿No lo abres?**

**Tengo que terminar esto.**

**De tu novio…¿no?**

**Parece que si**

**¿Lo has dejado? – Preguntó Greg juntando valor**

**No lo sé – dijo ella levantando la mirada. Una mirada melancólica**

**Digo… como no viene a buscarte como antes.**

**Es verdad – y como si no quisiera seguir hablando del asunto, dijo – Ya está el balance. ¿Lo revisas?**

**House se acercó. El balance no podía interesarle menos. Sus ojos no podían separarse del sobre cerrado sobre el escritorio. "Lucas. Agencia de Bienes Raíces" decía. Es decir, era del novio.**

**El balance está perfecto Lisa**

**Bueno. Me voy entonces.**

**¿Me aceptas un café? – preguntó apurado. Necesitaba estar con ella un poco más.**

**Si, claro.**

**Vamos. Y no te olvides el sobre. Seguro es tu novio pidiéndote reconciliación**

**Es posible.**

**Estas enojada con el ¿cierto? – preguntó mientras entraban al ascensor**

**Si – dijo secamente**

**¿No lo abrirás? – preguntó ansioso**

**Después**

**¿En tu casa?**

**Tal vez**

**¿En la cafetería?**

**Gregory, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto que abra esta carta?**

**Perdón. Me estoy metiendo en tus asuntos. – dijo bajando la cabeza con algo de tristeza**

**No…Está bien. Es que… Me pasan cosas. – dijo ella bajando la cabeza también. Buscando alguien en quien confiar – Cosas graves.**

**Estas muy enamorada ¿no?**

**No estoy enamorada. El amor murió. Eso es parte del problema.**

**House se sobresaltó pero trató de no hacerle notar sus emociones. Debía dejar que ella sola hablara. Cualquier cosa que el dijera podría coartar la confesión y él necesitaba saber. Entraban ya en la cafetería, no muy poblada a esa hora de la tarde.**

**¿Allí? – Preguntó House señalando una mesa arrinconada**

**Si**

**¿Abrirás el sobre?**

**Tendré que hacerlo en algún momento**

**Si prefieres hacerlo a solas…**

**Ella no contestó. Solo siguió a Greg para sentarse a la mesa elegida. Un mozo les preguntó que deseaban**

**Dos cafés negros bien cargados – Dijo House y el mozo asintió y fue en busca del pedido inmediatamente.**

**¡ja! – Exclamó Lisa al abrir el sobre y ver su contenido, pero en su expresión no había alegría sino una mezcla de incredulidad y desprecio. Le pasó el cheque a Gregory**

**¿Y qué significa este cheque? – preguntó él sin comprender**

**Mi embarazo.**

**House se atragantó con el café. **

**¿Tu… embarazo? – tragó con fuerza - ¿Y te pagan por él?**

**Para que lo destruya**

**¿Y lo destruirás?**

**Lisa negó con la cabeza mientras hacía pedazos el cheque. Luego, tiró los pedazos al suelo.**

**Lisa…esa es una fortuna – dijo Greg aún sin salir de su asombro**

**Pues si pero ¿a cambio de qué? de…**

**De destruir a tu hijo y olvidar tu noviazgo – le cortó Greg, tratando de asimilar la situación**

**No quiero eso. No destruiré a mi hijo jamás**

**¿Y Lucas?**

**Lisa miró el suelo donde los pedacitos de cheque se arremolinaban**

**Él es eso. Un cheque roto, nada más**

**¿Tendrás entonces a tu hijo?**

**Por supuesto. He destruido ese cheque y con él mi pasado.**

**¿Y estás segura que ese pasado no volverá?**

**No puede volver algo que se ha muerto**

**Gregory estiró la mano por la mesa. Suavemente asió la mano de Lisa. Ella agradeció su consuelo mirándolo a los ojos. Lo miró con esos ojos verdes clarísimos que él adoraba. Lisa abrió sus dedos para dejar pasar entre ellos los de Greg. Entrelazaron fuertemente sus manos, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en los del otro. Finalmente él preguntó:**

**Le dirás a tu abuela**

**No antes de que no tenga remedio**

**¿Y después? **

**Me odiará**

**¿Por no haber abortado o por no haberte casado con Lucas?**

**Las dos cosas a la vez – dijo mientras sus ojos verdes se humedecían**

**Gregory respiraba con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué podía decir en ese momento? Tantas cosas. Cosas importantes. Y dijo la más importante de ellas. Aunque le costara y su voz sonara ronca y su respiración dificultosa. Tomó valor y habló.**

**Lisa…cásate conmigo**

**¿Cómo? – dijo ahogándose un poco con su café**

**Yo te amo.**

**Es que…yo…¿cómo? – No podía hilar palabras por el asombro de la confesión**

**Te amo. Te amo. – dijo Greg esta vez con mayor firmeza.**

**¿Amarme?**

**Desde el día que te elegí como mi secretaria hace seis años**

**¡Dios mío! ¡Dios! – repetía Lisa apoyando su cabeza en sus manos aturdida.**

**¿Es tan terrible lo que acabo de decir? – preguntó House con tristeza**

**¡No, no! ¡No quise herirte es que…! – Respiró profundo – Debo irme. Agradezco tu bondad pero…**

**No es bondad. Te amo**

**Por favor… no lo repitas. Debo pensar. – se levantó**

**Bueno… te acompaño a tu casa entonces**

**No, gracias. Me voy sola. – dio la vuelta y se marchó.**

**Greg la miró desaparecer calle abajo. Sus ojos se humedecieron. De repente, volvió a entrar a la cafetería. Recogió los pedazos de cheque, los echó otra vez en el sobre, pagó, se puso el saco y subió rápidamente a su auto.**

**Dado que él iba en auto y ella caminando, fue Greg quien llegó primero a casa de Lisa, y allí esperó hasta que ella apareció por la esquina y entonces se bajó del auto.**

**Perdón – dijo él mientras ella se aproximaba a su encuentro – necesito decirte algo más**

**Dime**

**Mira – le dijo Greg mostrándole el sobre- Recogí los trozos del cheque**

**¿Quieres que lo cobre? – preguntó ella sobresaltada**

**No, claro que no, pero debo decirte una cosa y espero que me entiendas. Cuando se manejan grandes cantidades de dinero, y te lo digo por experiencia, uno a veces no sabe si se cobran o no. Yo te aconsejaría que devuelvas los trozos. Mételos en un sobre nuevo y mándaselos a los Lucas. Para que sepan que no tomaste su dinero.**

**¿Supones que si no lo devuelvo pasará como que lo he cobrado? – dijo algo confundida – Es que yo en mi vida tuve tanto dinero.**

**Pero a ellos les sobra, y en su estado de cuentas ni se notará si lo cobraron o no. Pasa cuando se manejan muchos negocios. Te lo digo por mera experiencia. **

**Bueno. Dámelo**

**¿Quieres que lo devuelva yo con tu remitente?**

**Está bien. Gracias**

**En cuanto a lo que te dije en la cafetería…Piénsalo.**

**Eres muy bueno Gregory, y yo te agradezco tu preocupación. Pero mi hijo lo tendré yo. Tu no tienes por qué cargar con él y conmigo**

**¿Y dejarte sola con todo esto? – Negó con la cabeza – Y encima, según como pintan todos a tu abuela, no creo que te acepte con un hijo de soltera**

**El sueldo que gano con mi trabajo me alcanza para alquilar un lugar pequeño y mantenerme a mi hijo y a mi misma. **

**¿Y cuándo esté tan avanzado el embarazo que no puedas trabajar? ¿Cuándo necesites limpiar, cocinar, lavar, planchar y encima atender al bebé? ¿Y cuándo salgas a trabajar a quién le dejarás el bebé? ¿A tu abuela? ¿Al padre? – preguntó con ironía Gregory. Se mordió la lengua al ver que grandes gotas cristalinas corrían por las mejillas de Lisa – Perdón.**

**No te disculpes. Sé que tienes razón pero…**

**Mira Lisa, yo no te pido amor si no lo sientes. Solo déjame ayudarte. Facilitarte las cosas.**

**¿Te sentirías satisfecho dándole tu nombre a un hijo que sabes que es de otro hombre?**

**Eso me basta. Tenerte cerca es para mí un regalo. Yo no tengo prejuicios de ese tipo. Para mí los sentimientos son más importantes que todo lo demás. **

**Yo te lo agradezco pero…**

**Vas a estar muy sola, y será muy doloroso por momentos. No soportaría verte así. **

**Gregory – dijo ella tomándole la cara con ambas manos – Yo no te amo. Te agradezco y te considero la mejor persona de este mundo pero, he quedado tan decepcionada, tan dolida que… no creo que pueda amar en mucho tiempo. Tal vez nunca**

**Me arriesgo a que me ames… dentro de mucho tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa dulce y encantadora que le marcaba dos huequitos en sus mejillas.**

**¿Sabes a lo que te arriesgas? ¿A lo que te expones?**

**Si, claro. Y no me importa. Si lo que te detiene es que aún amas a Lucas y esperas que él regrese…**

**Nunca – dijo ella cortante – hacia él solo tengo sentimientos negativos**

**Bien, ¿y entonces que te detiene?**

**Es que pienso en ti. En tu sacrificio.**

**Nada de eso**

**Es que tú me das amor ¿y yo? ¿qué te ofrezco?**

**Tu compañía me basta. Eso y el hijo que amaré como propio.**

**Pero das mucho de tu parte y yo…**

**Yo por ti lo daría todo Lisa. Todo**

**Lo pensaré. Te juro que lo pensaré – dijo ella después de una larga pausa.**

**¡Cuánto te has tardado hoy! – Dijo la abuela Nadine cuando vio entrar a su nieta. **

**Lisa se sacó el abrigo que llevaba puesto y dejó su cartera en el perchero al lado de la puerta. Luego se acercó a la anciana y la besó como de costumbre**

**¡Qué fría vienes! – dijo la abuela tomando a Lisa por las mejillas – Te he dejado la comida en el horno. ¿Te ha traído tu novio?**

**Lisa se hizo la tonta. Fue hasta la cocina y trajo la bandeja con su comida. Empezó a comer pero las náuseas le impidieron continuar, sin embargo, disimuló. Su abuela mientras tanto, soñaba despierta. Hablaba de la familia Lucas como si fueran los redentores de su nieta y de ella misma, hacía planes para la futura boda de Lisa y decía otras tonterías como que encargaría a un gran modisto italiano el vestido de novia de su nieta. Ésta retiró la bandeja casi sin probar bocado, pero como su abuela seguía envuelta en sus ensoñaciones ni se dio cuenta de lo poco que comió Lisa. Una vez en la cocina, Lisa comenzó a lavar los platos, mientras pensaba en cómo se sentiría su abuela el día que supiera que su adorada nieta tendría un hijo bastardo. Porque así lo llamaría. No bisnieto, sino bastardo. Éste pensamiento, hizo que las náuseas se acrecentaran. Con tremendo esfuerzo aguantó y siguió con su tarea. Se sentía tan sola, tan abandonada, tan herida. La abuela seguía con sus balbuceos y como Lisa no le contestaba dijo:**

**Lisa, ¿me estás escuchando?**

**Claro abuela – dijo algo cansada**

**Bueno, entonces ya lo sabes…¡Me traes a tu novio a cenar mañana!**

**¿Cómo? – dijo algo espantada**

**¡Que me traigas a tu novio! ¡Ves! ¡No me prestas atención! – dijo la abuela irritada**

**No, no es eso… es que… - respiró profundo y dijo – Lucas ya no es mi novio.**

**¿Qué? – preguntó Nadine alarmada**

**Terminamos**

**¿Por qué? **

**Cosas de pareja… ¡ya sabes! **

**No. No lo sé – dijo con un tono de voz seco y duro – Contéstame. ¿Por qué terminaron?**

**Lisa estaba temblando de los nervios. Sentía que el pulso se le aceleraba rápidamente. Tenía que terminar con este sufrimiento ahora mismo, por el bien de todos. Juntó coraje para hablar con su abuela, se preparó para decir toda la verdad. Pero cuando volvió a mirar a su abuela a los ojos, todo su coraje se derrumbó. Se maldijo a si misma por su debilidad, por su falta de carácter. ¿Qué había pasado con la mujer decidida que había anhelado ser antes? Pensaba en su niñez, en su adolescencia. Pensaba que la abuela la había criado, con errores si, pero la había criado. Y aunque esa anciana, le había inculcado ideas erróneas, por ejemplo el pretender ser más de lo que en realidad eran, no pudo olvidar el amor que le había dado. No pudo olvidar las noches cuando la fiebre o un resfrió la acosaban, y cómo la abuela, a pesar de sus años la cuidó noche tras noche casi sin dormir, hasta que ella se restablecía. No, No podía romper el corazón de la abuela. Más aún, no podía odiar a la abuela. ¿Quién era ella para juzgarla? La abuela era un ser humano, y cómo tal, con sus errores, le había dado todo cuánto había podido. No, no podía darle un dolor de cabeza a la abuela. Entonces dijo, como para salir del paso, las palabras que sellarían su destino para siempre:**

**Terminamos porque… me enamoré de otro hombre.**

**¿Otro hombre? – dijo la abuela casi asustada. Lo único que faltaba es que su nieta se enamorará de un pobretón - ¿Quién?**

**Es… mi jefe**

**¿Tu jefe? – preguntó la abuela como si no pudiera creer lo que oía.**

**Gregory House, el dueño de la empresa automotriz más grande de todo Estados Unidos**

**Ah… - fue todo lo que exclamó la abuela, casi aliviada**

**Lisa tuvo ganas de ahorcarla. Una vez que la abuela supo que era un hombre adinerado, entonces… ¡Todo bien! Le importó un demonio saber cómo era ese hombre. Mientras tuviera dinero, lo demás poco importaba.**

**¿Estás de acuerdo entonces?**

**Bueno… Es un hombre rico, digamos que aunque no sea un aristócrata como nosotras, le podemos hacer el favor – y agregó casi inmediatamente – O sea que tu compromiso con el joven Lucas…**

**Está terminado para siempre – dijo cortante**

**Y estás enamorada de… **

**Greg House – otra vez cortante**

**¿Y ésta relación es seria?**

**Si, claro. Es más… - respiró hondo y tomando fuerzas dijo – Nos vamos a casar pronto.**

**¿Por qué con tanta prisa?**

**Estamos muy enamorados y no deseamos perder tiempo.**

**¡Ay estos jóvenes! – dijo la abuela lléndose a su habitación – ¡todo lo hacen con prisa! Por lo menos tráelo mañana a cenar, para que yo lo conozca**

**Claro abuela. Mañana vendrá – contestó Lisa – Mañana conocerás… a mi futuro esposo**

**La abuela Nadine solía acostarse y levantarse tarde. Seguía la tradición de cuando tenía cuatro empleadas en la casa. Lisa, en cambio, prefería acostarse temprano, apenas terminaba de cenar y limpiar la cocina, no solo porque tenía que levantarse muy temprano en las mañanas, sino también, porque detestaba tener que oír el constante parloteo frívolo y fuera de lugar de su abuela. **

**Había ido a trabajar esa mañana, pero House no. Ella se dio cuenta que no lo había hecho, porque deseaba dejarla pensar tranquila sin ningún tipo de presiones. Ella se lo agradeció enormemente. Sabía ya qué tipo de hombre era, no solo jefe. Severo, a veces, pero extremadamente emotivo con sus sentimientos.**

**Se encontraba tendida sobre la cama, en pijama y los brazos cruzados bajo la nuca, pensando en qué haría de su vida, de su hijo, pensando en Greg…Tenía la luz apagada, porque así pensaba mejor. Sus pensamientos abarcaban solo un tema. Gregory House. De pronto oyó el teléfono sonar en la sala pero no se movió. Sabía que la abuela, que aún estaba en la sala viendo la televisión atendería. Y así fue. La escucho hablar con alguien, aunque no distinguió lo que decía la abuela. Unos momentos después, Nadine entró en la habitación de Lisa y dijo: **

**Tu novio querida…el joven Lucas.**

**Ex novio abuela…¡Ex! Y dile que prefiero hablar en persona y no por teléfono, así que dile que mañana lo espero en el lugar y la hora de siempre. **

**Pero él insiste. Desea hablar ya.**

**No me importa lo que el quiera. O se encuentra conmigo mañana como le digo, o que me deje en paz – exclamó Lisa perdiendo la paciencia**

**¡Cómo puedes perder así una oportunidad de reconciliación! ¡Y todo por un hombre sin clase como ese con el que pretendes casarte! Porque tendrá dinero, pero clase y abolengo como nosotras ¡No!**

**Abuela ¡basta! Ve a decirle a Lucas lo que te pedí y déjame dormir. **

**La abuela se marchó y Lisa la oyó hablar un momento más con Lucas como si fueran grandes amigos. ¡Si la abuela supiera lo que era ese hombre en realidad! Pero no lo sabría, no lo haría porque ella ya había decidido su destino. Su vida ahora se desarrollaría en compañía de un hombre bueno, tierno al máximo y cargado de valores. Aunque no lo amara, Gregory sería mejor padre, mejor esposo y mejor compañero que Lucas y con ayuda de Dios y del tiempo, tal vez hasta llegaría a amarlo. Rezó. Por primera vez en muchos años, esa noche rezó. Le pidió a Dios con todas sus fuerzas que le diera valor, que la acompañara y sobre todo, le rogó que abriera su corazón para poder amar a un hombre que merecía todo el amor del mundo.**

**Esa noche durmió mal y algo sobresaltada, tal vez pensando que a la tarde siguiente, después del trabajo, debía reunirse con Lucas. **

**Llegó a la cafetería donde se reunirían con su elegancia y su belleza de siempre. Lo vio enseguida. Lucas la estaba esperando y corrió hacia ella apenas la vio.**

**Lisa – Dijo él con mucha emoción**

**Hola – dijo ella simplemente**

**Deseaba verte con todo mi corazón **

**Frases. Frases hechas como siempre, pero frases que ya no la engañaban. Él le mostró una mesa apartada donde tenía reserva, pero ella no se tomó de su mano cuándo él quiso acompañarla hacia el lugar apartado dónde se encontraba la mesa y se limitó a avanza exenta de toda emoción al lado del hombre que había cambiado su vida para siempre. **

**Lisa – dijo él en tono angustiado – mi padre me mostró el cheque roto que devolviste**

**Ah… - exclamó ella, alegrándose de que Greg no se hubiera demorado en enviar el sobre. Si no fuera por él, ella lo hubiera dejado tirado**

**Si quieres más dinero – continuó Lucas – yo te lo doy, pero por favor, no hagas escándalos. Yo ya sé que te prometí matrimonio, pero no soy libre de actuar. Entiéndeme por favor. Tú eres inteligente y sabes de qué te hablo. Dependo en todo de mis padres y ellos han decidido mi destino**

**Pues más a mi favor, porque yo he decidido el mío**

**¿Con el hijo?**

**Con él – dijo Lisa con fuerza.**

**¡Dios mío! – dijo Lucas con enojo - ¿Y pretendes que cuándo nazca yo lo reconozca y se lo presente a mis padres?**

**Lisa sentía un enorme cansancio psíquico y un aún mayor desprecio por el payaso que tenía enfrente**

**Me voy a casar. Así que puedes estar tranquilo. Ahora bien, espero que desaparezcas de mi vida de hoy en adelante. Te devolví el cheque para que supieras que yo no soy de ningún modo comprable. No voy a meterme en tu vida, y puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Cásate si quieres y si no, pues es tu asunto. Yo haré mi vida. Y mi hijo, porque lo voy a parir yo y por lo tanto es solo mío tendrá un padre maravilloso, que lo ama desde ahora mismo y no tiene tantos prejuicios como tu. Ama al bebé y me ama a mí.**

**Evidentemente – dijo Lucas furioso – si has podido arreglar el asunto en tan poco tiempo es porque ya me has engañado antes y ese niño no es mío**

**Es cosa tuya pensar lo que quieras. Yo no te aclararé ese asunto jamás porque francamente me importa un demonio lo que tu pienses o sientas**

**Yo me meteré en el medio y…**

**Creo que no podrás – le cortó – o, si lo haces, te llevarás un duro escarmiento. Mi futuro esposo es un enemigo de temer, te lo aseguro.**

**Lisa se levantó y se fue, dejando a Lucas desconcertado y herido en su amor propio, pero más que nada, herido en su amor verdadero. **

**Apenas salió a la calle Lisa vio el auto de House y a él esperándola. No supo como House sabía que ella estaba allí pero no le importó. Avanzó hacia él y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Lucas los observaba desde la puerta de la cafetería. House, galante, abrió la puerta del auto para que Lisa subiera, luego subió él y se marcharon**

**Lucas no podía creer lo que veía. Ese era Gregory house, el dueño de la automotriz más grande del país. Un rico siempre conocía a un rico, aunque solo fuera de vista. Y lo peor, para Lucas, es que él sabía que en cuestión de fortuna, House lo aventajaba de manera escandalosa, aunque no todo el mundo lo supiera. **

**Ese hombre sería el padre de su hijo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras veía como se alejaba el vehículo calle abajo, ajeno a sus sentimientos. **

**Sin más, se subió a su auto, y se fue a su casa, necesitaba hablar con alguien y el único que podía darle una respuesta era su padre. **

**Al llegar a su casa vio la larga fila de vehículos en los alrededores de la glorieta. Una fiesta. Típico. Sus padres vivían de fiesta en fiesta departiendo con sus frívolas amistades. Cuando su papá lo vio, le sonrió y se acercó a él:**

**¡Hijito querido! Ve a cambiarte inmediatamente esa facha tan vulgar para que te reúnas con nosotros. Es una fiesta maravillosa, te lo aseguro**

**Papá, necesito que hablemos en serio**

**Dime**

**Ya no tienes nada que temer. Lisa Cuddy no nos dará problemas**

**Maravilloso. Ahora ve a cambiarte. Acá hay muchas chicas lindas que mañana podrían ser tu esposa.**

**Es que Lisa se casa y no sabes con quién – dijo angustiado**

**¿Se casa? Maravilloso. Ahora ve a cambiarte – dijo el señor Lucas, sin importarle lo que decía su hijo**

**Se casa con Gregory House**

**¿Qué? – dijo prestando atención al fin y sacándose el habano de la boca con sorpresa**

**Como lo oyes**

**¡Maldición Hijo! ¿Sabes quién es ese hombre? ¿Tienes idea de lo poderoso que es?**

**Si lo se**

**Bueno, bueno… - dijo tranquilizándose – Lo importante es que ya no tenemos de qué preocuparnos con esa mujer. Esto está acabado y todo debe seguir como si nada.**

**Es que a mi me duele esta situación papá. House será el padre de mi hijo**

**¡No seas imbécil! – trató de bajar la voz para que los invitados no se sobresaltaran – Eso es exactamente lo que queríamos idiota. Ese niño ya no es tuyo. Es de ella y de su nueva pareja. No irrites a House porque ese hombre podría hundirnos moviendo un dedo. Ahora – y trató de endulzar la voz – ve a cambiarte y únete a la fiesta. Un clavo saca a otro clavo. Ve a conocer a alguna chica agradable y esta vez ¡no lo arruines! No pasaré por esto otra vez. **

**Pero ese hombre me la está robando. A ella y a mi hijo – dijo mientras su padre lo llevaba a los empujones hasta su habitación**

**¡No seas sentimental y estúpido! No crié a ningún idiota que me hiciera quedar mal. La imagen lo es todo para mí, y si la arruinas… Te dejaré sin nada – se fue dando un portazo.**

**Lucas apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, una vez que su padre se fue. Por primera vez desde que este lío había comenzado sintió como su corazón se partía y por sus mejillas rodaron grandes y cristalinas lágrimas.**

**No debí ser tan egoísta – se dijo a si mismo – No debí ser tan tonto. No debí…**

**Pero lamentablemente, y él lo sabía, por su bienestar físico y social, iba a seguir siéndolo.**

**Greg manejaba su auto, y se dirigió hacia su departamento de soltero. Deseaba hablar con Lisa con tranquilidad. Le preguntó si le molestaba que fueran allí y como ella dijo que no, subieron hasta el departamento. Era un lugar decorado con mucha austeridad, pero era precioso, fino, de buen gusto, pero al mismo tiempo, sencillo. Una vez que Gregory le mostró el lugar por completo a Lisa, se sentaron el en confortable sillón para sincerarse y decidir que pasaría con el resto de sus vidas. Y fue un momento que ninguno de los dos olvidaría fácilmente.**

**Dime… ¿Qué has pensado? – preguntó él, algo ansioso, aunque trató de que Lisa no lo notara. **

**Me casaré contigo Greg.**

**¿Te….casas conmigo? – volvió a preguntar con evidente emoción**

**Si – respondió ella con una sonrisa al notar la alegría de Gregory – Si aún me aceptas, claro.**

**¿Y tienes que preguntármelo? – dijo él con una sonrisa que le marcaba huequitos en las mejillas**

**Lisa se sorprendió al notar que le encantaba la sonrisa de Gregory y que la alegría de él hombre que tenía enfrente le daba una enorme alegría a ella misma. Recorrieron el departamento una vez más, ya que Lisa, qué había estudiado arte, se sentía atraída por la colección de pinturas que Gregory tenía en el departamento, al igual que por la enorme colección de instrumentos musicales. El departamento de House quedaba en el último piso y tenía una escalera que llevaba directamente hasta la terraza del elegante edificio. Gregory invitó a Lisa a subir a la terraza y galante la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a subir los escalones. Ella tomó la mano de House y comenzó a subir, pero se frenó en la mitad de la escalera y le explicó que tenía miedo a las alturas. Él, con esa sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba, le dijo que no se preocupara, qué él la ayudaría a llegar a la cima, mientras pasaba con mucho cuidado su brazo por la cintura de Lisa. Ella no pudo menos que estremecerse. Nunca nadie la había tocado con tanto cuidado, con tanto amor. No hubo malicia en la forma en que la tomó, sino una enorme protección de su parte. A su vez, ella también paso su mano por la espalda de Gregory y así, abrazados, subieron los últimos escalones y luego de observar como se ponía el sol en el horizonte, volvieron a entrar al departamento, tal y cómo habían subido la terraza. Abrazados. **

**Fueron hasta la cocina y Lisa preparó café para ambos, seguida por la atenta mirada de un Greg absolutamente enamorado. Hablaron de muchas cosas: La niñez de ambos, sus sueños, sus esperanzas, y lo más importante. Fijaron la fecha de la boda.**

**Decidieron que sería en dos semanas, ya que el tiempo los apremiaba. También decidieron que vivirían allí en el departamento. También acordaron que la boda sería sencilla, nada de fiestas llamativas ni nada de eso. Sólo la gente más querida, familia y amigos y nada más. Gregory también le pidió a Lisa que eligiera un lugar, cualquier lugar que ella quisiera en el mundo, para el viaje de bodas. Ella le dijo que cualquier lugar con playa estaría bien para ella. Y él estuvo de acuerdo, ya que, para ser sinceros, a él no podía importarle menos el lugar, siempre y cuando fuera con ella.**

**Al caer la noche House se ofreció para llevarla hasta su casa y ella aceptó. Bajaron al lobby del edificio y antes de salir a la calle, ella se detuvo, y miró a Gregory con los ojos húmedos de la emoción, mientras le decía:**

**Gracias por ayudarme**

**No tienes nada que agradecerme. Lo hago porque te amo con todo mi corazón.**

**Aún así… Gracias. Espero que no tengas que arrepentirte…es decir… no quisiera ser quien arruine tu vida.**

**Tengo la esperanza que algún día me ames, pero si no es así, tu compañía sola me basta. **

**Yo también… Yo también espero amarte – dijo mientras la emoción la inundaba y no pudo sino apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Greg.**

**Me amarás. Ya lo verás – dijo él mientras levantaba el mentón de Lisa con su mano. **

**Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Lisa sintió dentro de su cuerpo y de su alma algo que no supo explicar. Él la estremecía. La desarmaba. Muy lentamente rozaron sus labios en un beso suave. Solo un roce, pero fue suficiente para que ambos sintieran un temblor en el cuerpo. Al separarse, lentamente, volvieron a mirarse. Ese simple roce había dejado sus labios ardiendo.**

**Gregory acompañó a Lisa hasta el umbral de su casa. Ya habían dejado todo decidido para su casamiento, solo faltaba comunicárselo a la familia y los amigos de ambos. **

**Bueno, te dejo para que descanses. Hasta mañana – dijo él**

**¿Te gustaría subir para conocer a mi abuela? – dijo ella de repente**

**Si no te molesta…**

**No, para nada. **

**¿Sabe ella lo que te sucede?**

**No, claro que no – dijo ella alarmada**

**Bueno, si quieres subo y así podré explicarle que nos casamos en dos semanas**

**Seguramente te dirá que quiere una boda esplendorosa**

**¿La quieres tú?**

**No. Prefiero la sencillez, algo íntimo**

**Entonces será como tú quieras… No como quiera ella**

**¿Y tú…ya se lo has dicho a tu madre?**

**Le he contado que estoy enamorado de ti, pero si te refieres a tu embarazo…No. Considero que es algo muy privado. Muy tuyo como para andarlo ventilando**

**Ahora también es muy tuyo Greg**

**Si – sonrió ampliamente – Y estoy orgulloso que así sea.**

**Gregory tomó a Lisa de la mano y juntos entraron en la casona. La anciana abuela se incorporó un poco en su sillón:**

**¿Eres tu querida?**

**Si abuela – dijo Lisa mientras entraba en la sala tomada de la mano de Greg**

**¡Ah! Veo que no vienes sola – dijo al ver a House**

**Abuela, te presento a mi futuro esposo, Gregory House**

**La abuela se acomodó en el sillón, mientras con la mirada recorría a House como si pudiera hacerle rayos X con los ojos. Gregory se acercó a la dama y la saludo, muy correcto y por supuesto la abuela contestó a su saludo lo más civilizadamente posible.**

**De modo que se casan. Será una boda esplendorosa supongo**

**No. Lisa y yo preferimos algo intimo, y sencillo**

**¿Cómo? – dijo la abuela algo horrorizada, y sin esperar respuesta agregó - ¿Y para cuando tienen planeada la boda?**

**Para dentro de dos semanas**

**¿Tan pronto? ¿Cuál es el apuro? – dijo cada vez más sobresaltada**

**¿Por qué no abuela? Estamos…enamorados – dijo Lisa tratando de persuadir a su abuela**

**Así es señora. Estamos enamorados ¿Para qué perder el tiempo?**

**Bueno, si ya lo han decidido, está demás lo que yo diga – agregó la abuela algo enojada.**

**No te preocupes abuela, todo saldrá bien – dijo Lisa tratando de calmar los humos de la abuela**

**Eso espero**

**Entonces ¿tenemos tu aprobación?**

**Si**

**Gracias abuela – dijo Lisa besándola en la mejilla**

**Luego de cenar juntos, Gregory se despidió de la abuela, y Lisa lo acompañó hasta la puerta.**

**Gracias por aguantar sus necedades. Lo hace porque cree que es por mi bien**

**Lo sé. Y yo lo hago por ti.**

**Eres maravilloso Greg – dijo Lisa con agradecimiento**

**Y tu eres lo que yo más amo en la vida – dijo Greg mientras la besaba suavemente en los labios.**

**Todo se fue desarrollando en forma muy normal, durante las dos semanas que tuvieron para preparar la boda. Aunque para la estirada abuela, todo se llevaba con demasiada prisa, y hasta sacó de un baúl el vestido de novia que lució ella y su nuera, pero Lisa le dijo que no deseaba usarlo, y que se casaría con un vestido corto, sencillo, pero elegante. Ese fue el primer encontronazo con la abuela.**

**Es lo que yo digo – declaró enojada – o se casa una con un aristócrata como una, que en este caso sería el joven Lucas, o no se casa en absoluto**

**Lisa no le prestó la menor atención a los improperios de la abuela, y fue allí cuando esta le soltó todo lo que tenía en mente.**

**Lo he decidido. Si sigues con este matrimonio absurdo, me iré a vivir a una residencia para viudas de diplomáticos en las afueras de la ciudad, y allá tu con tu equivocación.**

**Abuela, ese es problema tuyo. Yo no viviré contigo, sino con Gregory, pero lo conozco y sé que te ayudará a continuar manteniendo esta casa si tu quieres vivir en ella. Pero si no lo deseas, y quieres mudarte a esa residencia para viudas… No voy a detenerte.**

**Así me pagas el bien que te hice**

**¿Bien? ¿Qué bien? – exclamó Lisa, sin aguantar ya el deseo de dejarle bien claro a su abuela lo que pensaba – Aparte de criarme hasta los cinco años y mandarme pupila a un colegio de monjas hasta los dieciocho, no has hecho otra cosa que perjudicarme. Siempre me hiciste creer que era tan millonaria como mis compañeras, y luego fui yo la que tuvo que soportar la humillación delante de todas ellas cuando descubrí que estábamos en la ruina. **

**Dicho esto, Lisa dio la media vuelta y se encerró en su cuarto, para pensar y estar en paz. La abuela ya la tenía francamente sin cuidado, y es que, toda la vida había puesto primero los intereses de ella por sobre los suyos propios. Por agradecimiento, por no quedarse sola, y por amor, porque hay que admitir que a pesar de todo Lisa amaba a su abuela. Y aunque a veces censuraba las maneras tan falsas de la anciana, era el único lazo que tenía de sus amados padres. Esos padres que ya ni recordaba porque los perdió en un accidente cuando tenía cinco años. Esos padres que extrañaba con toda el alma, especialmente en momentos cómo éste, cuando tomaba un paso tan importante en su vida. Cuando estaba a punto de formar una familia. **

**Y justamente sobre eso pensaba. Sobre su futuro con House, eso sí que era importante. Como hubiera deseado que sus padres pudieran verla, acompañarla, aconsejarla en estos momentos decisivos. Se casaba con un hombre magnífico, al que estimaba en extremo por sus cualidades y valores. Lo estimaba… pero no lo amaba. Y eso le partía el alma. Saber que no lo amaba, como él a ella, acosaba sus pensamientos y oprimía su pecho.**

**La boda estaba planeada para dentro de dos días, y ya conocía a su futura suegra. Una mujer sencilla, emotiva, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos, sin presunciones ni prejuicios. Durante las casi dos semanas que habían pasado desde que decidieron casarse, hasta este momento, Lisa había pasado casi todo el tiempo en casa de Greg y es que La Sra. House se había convertido en corto tiempo, en la madre que ella casi no recordaba y que necesitaba tanto. Con su suegra y con Greg ella se sentía protegida, aceptada, mientras que con su abuela, todo significaba una pelea, un mal trago.**

**En la víspera de su matrimonio, mientras se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para dormir, recibió una llamada de Lucas a su celular. Lo maldijo, no porque lo odiara, sino porque la orillaba a una situación desagradable. La obligaba, una vez más a decirle que no lo amaba. La llevaba a otro enfrentamiento, sumado a los que le daba la abuela y que ella tanto detestaba. Pensó en no atenderlo, pero su amor propio le indicó que no debía dar ese signo de debilidad. Debía ser valiente y enfrentar los hechos de una vez por todas para dejar la situación planteada y en claro. Por eso lo atendió.**

**Si, dime**

**Soy yo…**

**Lo sé. ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Lisa con voz tajante**

**Lisa… yo pensaba decirte que…Sé que te casas mañana… pero yo…Ese hijo…es mío.**

**No. Este hijo, cuándo llegue, será de mi matrimonio con Gregory**

**¡Tú no lo amas!**

**Tampoco te amo a ti**

**Es que estoy dispuesto a terminar con todo. Mi familia, mi casa, mis padres. ¡Todo! No soporto la idea de que te cases con otro.**

**Me voy a casar por encima de todo y todos porque Greg se merece toda mi estimación, y te aseguro que si sigues interfiriendo en mi vida, la vas a pasar muy mal. Gregory es un hombre maravilloso, pero como enemigo es terrible y no tendrá consideración contigo. Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces. Ya perdiste tu oportunidad. La desperdiciaste por egoísta y materialista. Lo que hagas de tu vida ya no me interesa, porque yo he decidido la mía.**

**¿Y no temes tu perder la oportunidad que te ofrezco ahora? ¿Ahora que estoy dispuesto a dejar todo? Sé que me costará pero podré conseguir algún trabajo, no tendremos una vida de lujo, pero viviremos bien. Y por otro lado, una vez casados te aseguro que mis padres querrán a su nieto.**

**Lo sé. Pero llegas muy tarde. Todo lo que me has propuesto solo ha servido para confirmar que me eres absolutamente indiferente. Y entre la bondad, los principios y el afecto de Gregory, y tu egoísmo y estupidez… hay un abismo a favor de Greg**

**Es decir, que de ti no puedo esperar nada y mi hijo llevará el nombre de otro.**

**Él será un excelente padre**

**¿Es tu última palabra?**

**Si. Me caso mañana y estoy convencida que seré muy feliz. Buenas Noches**

**Lisa colgó sin esperar respuesta. El destino estaba echado y todo lo demás no tenía importancia.**

**Todo se llevó a cabo como estaba previsto. La abuela asistió a la ceremonia, fuera de lugar según ella, dada su clase y categoría. A la ceremonia solo asistieron la familia, Nadine fue la madrina y James el mejor amigo de Greg fue el padrino, y otros amigos.**

**La abuela hizo saber a Lisa de su desacuerdo hasta el último momento, tratando de persuadirla para terminar ese matrimonio ridículo, como ella lo llamaba.**

**Lisa, sentía mucho la desaprobación de su abuela, pero no daría marcha atrás, y trataba de buscar consuelo apretando fuertemente los dedos de Gregory entre los suyos. Una vez más, su auxilio y fortaleza era Greg, el hombre que la ayudaba a soportarlo todo. Tan solo tomar su mano entre las suyas, era un alivio para cualquier dolor, cualquier sufrimiento.**

**Llegada la hora todos entraron en la iglesia que estaba hermosamente decorada, con flores sencillas pero preciosas, elegidas personalmente por la novia. La luz, romántica y suave, realzaba la belleza del templo y por supuesto, de los novios que se veían más hermosos que nunca. Él, vestido de traje oscuro, estaba elegante, masculino, y sobre todo, seductor. Su mirada azul profunda brillaba como nunca antes, aún más cuando vio a su futura esposa caminar hacia él del brazo de James. No pudo menos que sonreírle mientras su pecho se hinchaba de satisfacción, de orgullo y de amor. **

**Ella, con su vestido color marfil, corto hasta la rodilla, ajustado, estaba fina, elegante, femenina al máximo. Caminaba del brazo de James con firmeza, aunque su corazón temblaba de nervios. Estaba dando el paso más significativo de su vida y sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. El temblor de su corazón se hizo presente en su cuerpo cuando llegó hasta el altar y tomó la mano de Greg. Él no pudo menos que notarlo y con el pulgar acarició suavemente la mano de Lisa, tratando de calmarla. Ella agradeció con una mirada húmeda de lágrimas este gesto de comprensión tan conmovedor, y calmándose poco a poco le devolvió la sonrisa que él le brindó cuando la vio. **

**En el altar, los esperaban el juez y el sacerdote que oficiaría la ceremonia. Todo sucedió exactamente como fue planeado, y todos los asistentes, aunque no fueran demasiados, coincidieron en que fue la ceremonia de matrimonio más bella y conmovedora que hubieran visto. **

**Una vez casada, Lisa fue saludando uno a uno a sus invitados, hasta que llegó a su abuela. Al mirarla Lisa notó por primera vez el odio que su abuela comenzaba a profesarle.**

**Ya no me busques – le dijo la abuela – He dado órdenes para desalojar la casa y he vendido todo. Recoge tus cosas esta semana, lo más pronto que puedas. Me voy a la residencia para viudas y espero que no vayas a verme jamás.**

**Abuela, ¡piensa un poco! Puedes vivir con nosotros, o en la casa si prefieres. Greg no tendrá inconvenientes en ayudarte a mantener la casa. **

**Jamás aceptaré limosnas de ese hombre. Además no soporto su presencia. **

**Y sin esperar respuesta Nadine se subió a un taxi y se marchó. Los ojos de Lisa se inundaron de lágrimas que corrieron suavemente por sus mejillas. Una vez más, y como si pudiera adivinarlo, el brazo de Gregory rodeó los hombros de su esposa y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella no pudo evitarlo y escondió su cara en el pecho de su marido. Él levantó el mentón de Lisa y le dijo:**

**Déjala. Dale tiempo, ya volverá cuando se de cuenta que no puede vivir sin ti – aseguró con ternura**

**La abuela jamás dará su brazo a torcer Greg. Tu no la conoces**

**El que no sabe rectificar es necio. Ten paciencia. Todo estará bien.**

**Mejor volvamos con los invitados – dijo ella tratando de cambiar de tema**

**Y es que aunque no lo dijera, quería cambiar de tema, porque la ausencia de la abuela, la llevaría clavada en el alma con amargura. Peo en ese instante tenía algo mucho más importante en mente. Pensaba en su matrimonio con Greg, y a cuánto la obligaba éste.**

**Al terminar la fiesta, en la casa de House, se despidió de todos afectuosamente, pero para ella lo mejor fue el abrazo sincero, profundo y cariñoso que le dio su suegra, y el beso en la mejilla que recibió de James quien se convirtió desde ese día en su mejor amigo también. Luego, ella y Gregory se subieron al auto nuevo que él había comprado para celebrar su matrimonio. Cuándo el vehículo arrancó, ella tuvo la sensación de que se suicidaba.**

**Decidieron que irían a alguna playa cercana, para poder manejar hasta allá. Durante el camino hablaron de esto y de aquello, pero un solo pensamiento ocupaba la mente de Lisa y es que, sabía a cuánto se exponía y a cuanto estaba obligada. Si bien, ya se habían besado los labios, aunque solo fue un roce, ahora se le venia encima una intimidad que hasta hace poco le pertenecía a otro hombre. Un hombre con el cual había engendrado un hijo, y que ahora ese hijo le pertenecía a otro. Lisa pensaba que no estaba lista para tener una vida íntima con Gregory. Creía que no iba a poder vivirla, menos gozarla.**

**House interrumpió sus pensamientos.**

**Tenemos todo un mes por delante querida. Tú dirás que hacemos.**

**Dónde tu quieras está bien para mi**

**Bueno, hay un hotel maravilloso, que da a la playa. He venido varias veces. Podremos pasar aquí la noche.**

**Lisa se estremeció. Su noche de bodas. Su noche**

**Como tú digas Greg.**

**Al llegar al hotel, el encargado reconoció inmediatamente a House, por lo que les facilitaron la mejor suite. **

**Si gustan, pueden pasar al restaurant del hotel. Su equipaje lo llevaremos directamente hasta su suite – dijo el encargado**

**Gracias – dijo Gregory, y mirando a Lisa le preguntó - ¿Vamos? Es que tengo hambre, no se si tu…**

**Si, yo también. Vamos – dijo Lisa**

**Una vez en el restaurant, ordenaron y Gregory hablaba sin parar, lo cual era extraño en él, puesto que no era un gran conversador. Pero lo hacía por entretener a Lisa, que estaba muy callada y pensativa. Luego de estar así un rato, él guardó silencio y le dijo:**

**Lisa…**

**Si, dime**

**No tengas miedo**

**¿Miedo? – dijo ella tratando de disimular**

**Si. Sé en lo que estás pensando, y no debes preocuparte**

**Es que….yo….es difícil**

**Lo sé cielo – dijo él acariciando el brazo de su esposa – conmigo no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.**

**Terminaron de cenar y subieron abrazados hasta la suite. Era increíble como House tranquilizaba a Lisa con solo una palabra, un gesto. Y abrazarlo le era cada vez más sencillo, más hermoso. Se daba cuenta de los valores, la decencia y la ternura de Gregory, y en su interior sabía que jamás encontraría un compañero como él.**

**Al llegar a la habitación, quedaron maravillados con lo moderno, y elegante de la decoración. Tenían todo lo que necesitaban y más. Luego de acomodar un poco sus pertenencias House miró a Lisa y le dijo:**

**Bueno… hasta mañana querida, que descanses**

**¿Perdón? – Dijo Lisa como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba**

**Buenas Noches. ¿Qué pasa?**

**¿Es así cómo quieres pasar nuestra noche de bodas?**

**Mira Lisa – dijo él comprendiendo – Yo no me casé contigo solo para tener sexo contigo. No soy una bestia. Tendremos relaciones sólo cuando tú lo digas**

**Será desde esta noche – dijo ella decidida – Somos un matrimonio. Tenemos que estar juntos. Ya has hecho suficiente, has puesto todo de ti y no creo que debas renunciar a tus derechos**

**Eso nunca Lisa. No abusaré de ti**

**No es abuso. Yo estoy dispuesta…**

**Dispuesta. No es eso lo que quiero para mi matrimonio. No quiero tu "disposición". Quiero que quieras.**

**¿Y tus ansias qué? ¿Acaso no cuentan?**

**Yo me aguanto. Mira…- dijo comprensivo cuando vio la cara de preocupación de su esposa – tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos para la luna de miel. Yo quiero que te enamores de mí. Ganarme tu afecto, y si te tomo como una bestia me odiarás y mataré así algo que puede ser hermoso.**

**La tomó con cuidado, por la cintura, la acercó a sí y con ternura le besó la comisura de los labios, suave, delicadamente. Pero no fue suficiente y de las comisuras pasó a los labios, rozándolos y cuándo él sintió el temblor en el cuerpo femenino, la apretó con más fuerza, con más ansias y comenzó a delinear los labios de su esposa con su lengua. Primero los bordes, y luego mordisqueo el labio inferior. Lisa sintió dentro suyo una agitación hasta entonces desconocida para ella. Casi sin poder respirar, abrió la boca al sentir otra vez el calor de la lengua de su esposo sobre sus labios y permitió que él la introdujera y que con ella fuera sintiendo su piel, pintando uno a uno sus dientes. Lisa sintió como si una descarga eléctrica se extendiera por su cuerpo y, rendida ya, devolvió la caricia de su esposo envolviendo con su lengua la de Gregory. Éste sintió una debilidad que le doblaba las rodillas y luego de descargar su pasión con un beso profundo, largo y apasionado, se retiró un poco agitado. Recordó lo que acababa de decirle a su esposa. No podía tomarla aún. No podía forzarla. Se alejó del abrazo en que estaban unidos y no pudo menos que notar la frustración en el rostro de su mujer.**

**No me mires así por favor – dijo él aún agitado por el beso**

**Greg, yo…**

**No, por favor. Calla. Duérmete. Duerme y déjame que tome un respiro. Algo que me ayude a tomar fuerzas para renunciar a lo que más deseo **

**No dormía ninguno de los dos. La penumbra inundaba la habitación y la débil luz que entraba por la ventana hacía sus rostros casi fantasmagóricos. Acostados se miraban en silencio. Gregory extendió su mano hasta tomar la de su esposa, tocó suavemente los dedos de Lisa. Uno a uno, sin prisa. Jamás separó su mirada de los ojos verdes brillantes, que a su vez, se fijaban con insistencia en los azules espejos de Greg.**

**Experimentó una enorme emoción al sentir los dedos de la mujer que amaba entre los suyos, y aún así sabía que si aquella noche se apoderaba de lo que por derecho le pertenecía, ella terminaría odiándolo, y por sobre toas las cosas él deseaba su amor, su comprensión y obviamente, su deseo. Quería ganársela como un caballero medieval, luchando por ella, subiendo balcones y conquistándola al fin.**

**De repente, sintió que los dedos de Lisa se escurrieron entre los suyos. Ella se sentó en la cama, mirándolo fijo y dijo con voz casi desgarrada:**

**Debe empezar hoy Greg. Si queremos afianzar nuestra relación, debemos empezar hoy. Tengamos una luna de miel como cualquier pareja. Además, no has hecho todo esto, para dejarme dormir como una monja**

**La mirada de Lisa era decidida y firme. Gregory no era de hierro, era un hombre real, de carne y hueso, con necesidades y anhelos. De repente pensó que si no empezaba su vida matrimonial esa noche, si no rompía el hilo, tal vez no se rompería nunca, porque la frialdad de la relación se acrecentaría hasta el punto de separarlos definitivamente. Además, Lisa podría pensar que los prejuicios lo contenían. Que el hijo que ella esperaba lo obligaba a rechazarla**

**Gregory, es cierto que no te amo, como tú a mí. Pero tampoco amo a otro. Sabes a que me refiero. Además, no me casé contigo para refugiarme de la vergüenza. Tal vez mi abuela pudiera sentirla, si supiera, pero yo no. Me casé para darle una familia a mi hijo. Para que tuviera como figura paterna a un hombre maravilloso, al que pudiera admirar y querer. Y esa figura eres tú. Y te quiero. Claro que te quiero. Tal vez aún no te amo, pero si te quiero. Y mucho – al decir esto rozó con su mano la mejilla de Greg**

**Por favor, no me tientes – dijo él con un nudo en la garganta**

**Debo hacerlo. **

**No sabes lo que dices. Yo no me casé contigo solo para satisfacerme sexualmente. El sexo solo no me basta. Quiero sentimientos que lo acompañen.**

**Miles de parejas tiene sexo sin amor. Hoy en día eso no es motivo para que nadie se sienta culpable ni sucio**

**¿Pero de que me sirve el placer solo? Es decir… Si solo fuera eso lo que quiero no me hubiera casado. Hubiera buscado una mujer por ahí y listo. Lisa entiende. He tenido sexo sin amor miles de veces en mi vida. Para mi matrimonio quiero mucho más. Tu para mi no eres solo un cuerpo, solo una mujer más como cualquier otra. Eres… Eres el amor de mi vida**

**Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. No pudieron menos que sentir la emoción que invadía sus corazones. Los ojos de Greg se humedecieron y pronto grandes gotas cristalinas cayeron de ellos. Lisa, también al borde del llanto, se deslizó en la cama para quedar más cerca de ese hombre. Ese hombre maravilloso que le había abierto su corazón y que había quedado vulnerable frente a ella. **

**Cuidadosamente, limpió las mejillas de Gregory con el dorso de su mano. Pero no fue suficiente. En su corazón, en su alma, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de confortarlo. De demostrarle que ella también sufría. Que su ser estaba desgarrado. Lo abrazó, rodeándolo con sus brazos como si con ellos, pudiera protegerlo de todo mal, de cualquier dolor. Él la abrazó también acercando lo más que pudo sus cuerpos. Ambos sintieron la calidez del otro ser. Ella se deleitó con la fortaleza de los brazos masculinos que le brindaban seguridad y él, se perdió en la suavidad y la sensualidad del cuerpo femenino.**

**Lisa sentía dentro suyo un deseo insano, y aunque luchó, no pudo deshacerse de el. Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, aunque con mucha dulzura, fue rozando con sus labios el hombro de Gregory, poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro. Del hombro pasó al cuello tomándose todo el tiempo para disfrutar de su piel. Luego, al ir ascendiendo, le besó el lóbulo de la oreja, lo introdujo en su boca, lo acarició con su lengua. El fuego entre sus piernas se intensificó más, y casi sin poder respirar dijo muy cerca del oído de su esposo, y casi en un susurro**

**¡Tómame!**

**Nada sería igual después de esa noche.**

**La voz nublada de pasión de su esposa avivó la excitación de Gregory. Sin apartarse del abrazo que los unía, Gregory ayudó a Lisa a recostarse. Tomó sus labios con un beso profundo, apasionado pero al mismo tiempo tierno. Con sus manos, aprendió las formas que aún no había visto, y con sus labios acarició lo que el raso del camisón le ocultaba. **

**Ella, agitándose a cada movimiento acarició la espalda de Gregory, y con sus curiosas manos exploró cada uno de los músculos de la espalda masculina llegando hasta la cintura donde se detuvo. Comenzó, luego de un instante, a levantar la remera que cubría el torso de Greg. Él la ayudo, para lo cual tuvo que separarse un poco de Lisa, y ella lo agradeció, porque así pudo contemplar a sus anchas el torso desnudo de Greg. Era una belleza. Musculoso, aunque no demasiado, pero sumamente viril, seductor y capaz de excitar a cualquier mujer, aunque él, solo quería excitar a la suya. **

**Volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo, y luego él comenzó a bajar suavemente los breteles del camisón de Lisa, sin apartar la vista de ella, ya que no quería perderse ni un detalle de su cuerpo, de su piel. Poco a poco, descubrió sus pechos. Eran hermosos, firmes y orgullosos. Gregory no pudo menos que rendirse ante su belleza y adorarlos como merecían. **

**Con gran orgullo masculino, notó que por cada uno de sus besos, cada una de sus caricias, Lisa gemía, se agitaba, se desarmaba. Sonrió. Y al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que los ojos de su mujer estaban mirándolo con un travieso brillo en los ojos, que así, se volvían más claros, si esto fuera posible. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Inmediatamente después de esa mirada sintió las manos de su mujer sobre la cintura del pantalón pijama. Él no se resistió y permitió que Lisa lo desnudara por completo. Una vez que fue librado de su ropa, él tomo el mando, y tampoco dio tregua a su presa. Delineo con cuidado, pero no con menos insistencia, los muslos de Lisa. Subiendo su mano por debajo del camisón, lo tiró hacia arriba despojándola del mismo y sin permitir ninguna reacción femenina, eliminó con igual voracidad su ropa interior.**

**Al fin, se vieron totalmente desnudos, en cuerpo y alma. Desnudaron su vulnerabilidad frente al otro. **

**Por unos instantes se contemplaron. Permitieron que sus ojos recorrieran de principio a fin el cuerpo de su amante. Ninguno de los dos había sentido antes el ardor, el calor que sentían en ese momento. Un calor que llegaba al borde del dolor mismo.**

**Sin poder resistir un momento más y con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, Gregory, introdujo una rodilla entre las piernas torneadas de Lisa, para hacer lugar para su cadera. Se acomodó, abriendo espacio para sus muslos entre los de ella, le besó el pecho hasta que, subiendo lentamente, acarició con la boca su cuello y luego sus labios. Y por fin, y sin dejar de mirarla fijo, colocó las manos entrelazadas de ambos a los costados de la cara de Lisa y gloriosamente sus cuerpos se convirtieron en uno solo. **

**Por fin el sueño de Gregory era verdadero, se hacía tangible. Y aunque no lo supiera aún el de Lisa también. En ese momento, se sentía verdaderamente mujer, y al mismo tiempo, jamás nadie la hizo experimentar su animalidad tan claramente como Gregory. Los embates lentos, profundos de su esposo la hicieron suspirar y gemir como nunca antes. Greg la elevó a un punto de excitación tan grande que ella no pudo menos que gritar su nombre y otras palabras que le hicieron saber exactamente que deseaba. Ya no había timidez ni miedo en su voz, solo instinto. Solo quería sentirlo dentro suyo, al punto de no poder pensar. Él sin dudarlo, siendo el magnífico y generoso amante que era, hizo todo por complacerla. La amaba con sus manos, con su boca, con su piel y hasta con sus pensamientos. La sedujo, la desbarató. **

**Ella, al borde del abismo, gritó una vez más su nombre y le rogó que no se detuviera jamás. Él comprendió su necesidad, su urgencia. Una urgencia muy similar a la suya.**

**Sin poder esperar un segundo más, se acomodó para poder satisfacerla, movimiento que ella aprovechó para acomodarse también porque quería recibirlo todo. Quería recibirlo a fondo. **

**Sin más, él se introdujo en su cuerpo cada vez más a fondo, cada vez más rápido. Ella ya no podía soportarlo. Gemía, gritaba, sollozaba. Le pedía cada vez más y él la complacía. El sudor los envolvía como un manto que protegía sus cuerpos de la penumbra en que se hundía la habitación. Y solo con esa penumbra como testigo fue que llegó, como una explosión maravillosa en su magnitud, la expresión máxima de su pasión, que culminó con el grito de ambos.**

**Instantes después, Gregory se derrumbó sobre el pecho de la que ahora era, sin lugar a dudas, su mujer. Ella, aún agitada y sudorosa, lo envolvió con sus brazos y al notar el temblor que recorría el cuerpo de Greg le pregunto**

**Cariño ¿estás bien?**

**El sonrió con enorme satisfacción al oír el calificativo que su mujer le brindaba y levantó la cabeza diciendo**

**Si mi amor. Nunca estuve mejor**

**Y con suavidad volvió a apoyarse sobre el pecho de Lisa. Ella volvió a tomarlo en sus brazos y con enorme protección, como si tratara de absorber los temblores con su propio cuerpo, lo mantuvo muy cerca de si, mientras besaba tiernamente su frente. Él le besó el pecho mientras repetía en voz muy baja**

**Te amo, te amo, te amo…**

**Y así pasaron lo que quedaba de la noche. Uno en brazos del otro. No supieron cuándo los reclamó el sueño, pero de tanto en tanto, se susurraban una palabra de amor, se otorgaban caricias infinitas y volvían a dormir. No se separaron en ningún momento. Nunca más lo harían.**

**Ya era entrada la mañana. Por las cortinas entreabiertas de la habitación del hotel empezó a colarse la luz del sol y un rayo entró directamente a los ojos de Lisa. Con sueño aún, pasó su mano por sus ojos y luego se incorporó. Con ayuda de la claridad que ahora impregnaba la habitación pudo apreciar los detalles que la noche anterior no pudo ver claramente. **

**Era una suite preciosa y decorada con enorme gusto y distinción. Sin embargo algo le faltaba a aquella habitación para ser perfecta. Gregory. Lisa se levantó de la cama y lo buscó por toda la habitación. No estaba. Desconcertada se acercó a la ventana para observar la hermosa vista que tenían de la playa y allí pudo divisar a Gregory sumergiéndose en el mar una y otra vez. Se lo veía feliz, completo y relajado. Tenía puesto solo su traje de baño y una vez más ella pudo deleitarse con el torso viril y los muslos seductores de Greg. **

**No pudo evitar, ante semejante vista, que su cuerpo respondiera a ese estímulo. Se sonrojó. No sabía expresarlo, las palabras se le escapaban, los sentimientos la invadían. Y justamente por ello, se encontraba aturdida y confusa. La sorprendía la rapidez con que Greg se había vuelto una parte imprescindible. Se daba cuenta que ya jamás podría vivir sin él. ¿Era eso el amor? ¿O solo era su ser completamente físico el que necesitaba a House? Porque era imposible que olvidase las sacudidas eróticas que sintió junto a él. Y solo con él. Nadie más había penetrado su cuerpo y su mente con la misma intensidad. Estaban a metros de distancia y ella aún podía sentir las caricias de Greg quemándole el cuerpo, sus besos cerrando sus labios. Pero ¿Era posible amar a alguien con tanta vehemencia tan rápidamente? Ella creía que no. Se dijo a si misma que lo que sentía era una respuesta natural de una mujer hacia un buen amante, y en todo caso una tierna respuesta a la bondad de Gregory para con ella.**

**Volvió a mirar hacia la playa y se sobresaltó al no encontrar a Gregory entre los turistas que visitaban el hotel. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió a sus espaldas y al voltear vio que era él quien entraba. Mojado, con esa excepcional sonrisa amplia y sincera en los labios. Se acercó a ella con la felicidad reflejada en el rostro.**

**¿Qué tal estuvo el sueño de mi reina?**

**Bien- respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa – Greg…**

**Dime**

**¿Nos quedaremos aquí durante toda la luna de miel?**

**Haremos lo que tu quieras**

**Al pronunciar estas palabras la atrajo hacia sí con ansiedad. No hubo más frases. Solo buscaba su boca. Y no se la negó Lisa. Fuera físico o sentimental, necesitaba ese contacto porque la atracción de Gregory, cuidadosa, la emocionaba hasta el infinito y hacía vibrar las cuerdas más sensibles de su ser y lo más importante para ella, la hacía olvidar su decepción. Greg Sabía manejarla, hacerla sentir lo que él sentía. Estar con él era una vibración continua. **

**Casi sin que ella lo notara él la fue impulsando con su cuerpo hacia la cama. Ella se rindió, tal vez porque lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba. Y al igual que la noche anterior se pertenecieron en cuerpo y alma. Porque su unión no era solo física sino tremendamente espiritual. Sus almas se unían al mismo ritmo que su sexo. Y el torbellino los arrastro una vez más, los envolvió y los elevó hasta el punto de un goce absoluto y auténtico. **

**Ella no pudo resistir más y admitió aquello a lo que temía tanto. Lo dijo en voz alta y clara porque quería que él lo supiera, que lo escuchara.**

**¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! **

**Lo gritó una y otra vez mientras él la poseía con insistencia, casi con salvajismo tratando de saciar todo su deseo. Cada encuentro significaba para ellos el momento más feliz de su vida.**

**Y ya no había ocultamientos, no había vergüenzas. Por fin habían bajado la guardia y dejaron que sus corazones hablaran por sí solos. Ahora eran al fin un matrimonio con todas las letras. Y eran más que eso. Eran una ****familia.**

**No fue un día, ni dos, ni tres. Fueron semanas. Cuatro en total, y cada día aquello se hacía más intimo, más romántico, más hermosos para ambos. Compartían todo, cenas a la luz de las velas o en la playa, caminatas, largas conversaciones, veladas de teatro, cine, baile, música. Cualquier cosa era excusa para pasar un momento juntos, para conocerse, para hablarse, para amarse más. **

**Un día, casi al terminar su luna de miel Greg llamó a su madre para hacerle saber de su pronto regreso y fue allí, cuando Su madre le hizo saber que había ido a visitar a la abuela Nadine y que ésta se había negado a recibirla. También le contó que, mediante los médicos de la residencia, se había enterado del importante estado de depresión de la abuela, y de cómo ésta lloraba cuando creía que nadie la observaba. Gregory sintió una gran pesadez en el corazón. Le dolía la situación de Nadine, y más le dolía tener que decírselo a Lisa. Porque debía hacerlo. Aunque Lisa siempre le contaba millones de cosas malas de la abuela, él se había percatado que de amarla menos ni se acordaría de ella. Además, el nombre de la abuela estaba siempre a flor de labios de Lisa, lo que le indicaba, que aunque estaba dolida por su actitud, seguía amándola. Eso no disminuía su pena al tener que disgustarla. Y su pena se acrecentó más cuando, al confesarle lo que su madre le había contado, vio como los ojos de su esposa se inundaron con lágrimas de profundo dolor. Esa noche la abrazó para confortarla, hasta que ella, luego de empaparle el pijama con su llanto, se durmió aferrada a sus brazos protectores que eran la panacea de cualquier sufrimiento. Él no se movió, la escuchó atentamente cuando ella, entre sollozos le hacía una confesión, la alentó a no rendirse y la cobijó con enorme ternura mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas. Y cuando ella al fin descansó, él siguió su vigilia para que nada interrumpiera su sueño. **

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lisa despertó, se sorprendió al ver a Gregory armando las valijas y dejándolo todo arreglado.**

**Gregory**

**Buen día tesoro – se acercó para darle un beso **

**Buen día amor. **

**No quise despertarte**

**¿Qué haces?**

**Espero que no te moleste, pero como estabas tan preocupada por tu abuela, pensé que lo mejor sería regresar a casa y visitarla en la residencia**

**Eres maravilloso – dijo ella con los ojos brillantes por la emoción**

**Lo sé – dijo él con una sonrisa pícara – te dejo para que te cambies mientras llamo al botones para que baje las valijas y voy al lobby para terminar el papeleo. No te demores mucho ¿si?**

**No lo haré.**

**Inmediatamente después de que House dejara la habitación ella saltó de la cama, buscó la ropa que se pondría y se metió al baño. Se dio una ducha muy rápida, se cambió, se peinó y maquilló. Luego terminó de ordenar sus pertenencias y esperó para entregarle el equipaje al botones. **

**Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, miró una y otra vez el interior de la habitación. Con un dejo de melancolía reflejado en su rostro, se despidió simbólicamente de ese cuarto, sobretodo de esa cama, donde, según su apreciación, se había hecho mujer. Porque poco importaban ya, sus experiencias anteriores. Sentía que era allí donde se había hecho realmente mujer. Era allí donde su vida había comenzado. Fue exactamente allí donde conoció el amor verdadero. Luego de esbozar una sonrisa cargada de añoranzas, cerró la puerta con suavidad.**

**Al bajar se encontró con Gregory que la esperaba. Segundos después subieron a su auto. Dieron una última mirada a ese lugar que ahora era tan significativo para ambos y volvieron a casa.**

**Lo primero que hicieron al llegar a la ciudad fue pasar por lo que sería de ahora en adelante su hogar, el departamento que antes fuera solo de Gregory. Sin embargo, Lisa quiso ver a su abuela y cuando Greg se ofreció a acompañarla ella se negó. Pensaba que lo mejor era que su abuela la viera primero solo a ella, dada su mala disposición hacia Greg. A regañadientes Greg obedeció y solo la acompañó hasta la residencia pero no entró con ella.**

**Luego de hablar con el director, y de que éste le explicara la situación en que se encontraba la abuela, Lisa pidió hablar con Nadine. Sería difícil, ya que en el tiempo que Lisa y Greg habían estado de Luna de miel, Nadine se había negado a recibir visitas y no deseaba hablar con nadie.**

**Vacilante, Lisa entró en la habitación. El corazón se le volvió un nudo al ver el estado de su abuela. La anciana estaba demacrada, mucho más delgada, temblorosa y débil, en una mecedora con las piernas cubiertas por una manta y la mirada clavada en el piso. Lisa se contuvo para no llorar. Se le acercó lentamente. **

**Abuela… soy yo, Lisa**

**Ya se quien eres – contestó la anciana con voz dura**

**Abuela, tenemos que hablar**

**¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas seguir mintiéndome?**

**Lisa se sobresaltó**

**¿Qué dices?**

**Eso. ¿Crees que porque ya estoy vieja soy una imbécil?**

**Abuela yo no…**

**Tu nada, claro. ¿Qué pensaste? A esta vieja estúpida la engaño así de fácil ¿no?**

**No abuela, no te entiendo – dijo Lisa totalmente confundida **

**Lucas vino a verme hace un mes**

**Lisa tragó con fuerza. Lucas era un imbécil. **

**Ya veo – no tenía sentido seguir con la farsa**

**Así es. El tuvo el coraje de decirme lo que tu no pudiste**

**¿Y que fue exactamente lo que te dijo?**

**Que estás esperando un hijo suyo y que te casaste con tu jefe para guardar las apariencias. ¿Cómo pudiste?**

**¿Y tú me preguntas eso? – Lisa ya estaba harta de todo - ¡Si lo hice todo por ti! A mi no me avergüenza un hijo de soltera, pero pensé en ti, en tu dolor, y la verdad, fui una tonta al hacerlo, porque se nota que lo que menos te interesa soy yo. **

**¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Eres una mal nacida!**

**¡No te lo permito! – trató de contenerse un poco – A decir verdad, fue una bendición todo lo que a pasado, no solo porque mi bebé es una bendición en si mismo, sino porque me libre de la basura que es Lucas y encontré un hombre de verdad que es un esposo y padre maravilloso.**

**¡Ah! ¡pero si encima de todo estás orgullosa!**

**¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo?**

**Porque eres una p**a. Me quedó muy claro cuando Lucas me explicó todo**

**¿Y lo prefieres a él? Claro, ya lo veo. Lo adoras aunque venga a hablarte mal de tu nieta, de tu sangre.**

**Vino a pedir mi ayuda**

**¿Ayuda? **

**Si, quiere recuperarte. Dice que debes divorciarte y casarte con él dado que es el padre de tu hijo**

**¿Y tú le harás caso? Dime algo abuela, ¿acaso tu adorado Lucas te contó que me pidió que abortara cuando le conté que esperaba un bebé? Porque ahora es un abnegado padre, pero ¿antes? ¿cuando debió hacerlo? Ahora me quiere de vuelta, cuando yo lo único que siento por él es asco. **

**Pero es que él dice…**

**Me importa un carajo lo que él diga. Y si vuelve a verte dile que en lugar de buscarte a ti, que venga a decirme lo que desee en mi cara. No le tengo miedo. Y en cuanto a ti, espero que disfrutes de sus visitas, porque serán las únicas que tengas de ahora en adelante. Yo ya me harté. No me merezco tus insultos y tú no te mereces mi cariño ni mi consideración.**

**Lisa se marchó dando un portazo. Su relación con la abuela estaba terminada. Su pasado estaba terminado.**

**Cuando llegó al departamento, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y dejó que los sentimientos que se amontonaban en su garganta salieran en tropel por sus ojos. Maldecía a su abuela, pero no podía evitar sentir en su pecho un dolor que la cortaba como una navaja y que la abría en dos desde lo más profundo de su ser. Maldecía también a Lucas. Desde que la decepcionó, pensaba que lo odiaba, pero ahora se daba cuenta que esa decepción le provocó solo resentimiento y que era ahora, cuando él trataba de derrumbar la nueva vida que ella estaba construyendo, que comenzaba a odiarlo con fuerza titánica. **

**Avanzó lentamente, enjugando su llanto y masticando su odio. Vio a Gregory sentado al piano y cuando él levantó la vista para mirarla, ella no pudo más que correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Había sido golpeada por muchas emociones y ni su cuerpo ni su mente pudieron resistir más. Necesitaba el consuelo que Greg pudiera darle. Él no se negó. La tomó fuertemente en sus brazos hasta que ella se calmó un poco. Cuando ella se calmó un poco, le contó lo que había sucedido cuando visitó a la abuela y notó, con cierta sorpresa, qué Gregory no se sorprendía al escuchar su relato**

**¿Sabías que Lucas visitó a mi abuela? **

**Si.**

**¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**Después que te fuiste a ver a Nadine, llamé a mi madre para avisarle que llegamos y preguntarle como había estado durante nuestra ausencia y ella me contó que Lucas había visitado a tu abuela y también…- cortó sus palabras y Lisa notó que dudaba**

**¿Y también qué? Dime lo que sea**

**Lucas también visitó a mi madre**

**Lisa no pudo evitar el rayo de violencia que le atravesó el cuerpo y derribó de un golpe los retratos que estaban ubicados sobre el piano. House trató de calmarla.**

**Ya cálmate. No te preocupes**

**¿Cómo me pides eso? Ahora tu madre debe pensar que te casaste con una cualquiera, con una mala mujer.**

**No, no lo piensa**

**¿No? ¿Y qué piensa?**

**Ella no te juzga. Jamás podría hacerlo**

**¿Por qué?**

**Pues… - daba vuelta su rostro queriendo ocultarlo – ella es muy comprensiva.**

**¿Acaso tu le contaste porqué nos casamos?**

**No, claro que no**

**¿Y entonces?**

**Lisa…ya te lo contaré a su debido tiempo. De todas formas – añadió cambiando de tema – Lucas no se saldrá con la suya**

**Le voy a hacer pagar esto**

**No. Tú te vas a quedar tranquila. Yo me encargo de ese desgraciado**

**¿Qué harás?**

**Me encargaré de que se arrepienta hasta de haber nacido**

**Pero… ¿Cómo?**

**Déjamelo a mí. Yo se cómo.**

**Sin decir más, dio media vuelta y salió a la calle. Manejó hasta la oficina del señor Lucas y una vez allí insistió en hablar con él. Cuando el señor Lucas supo que afuera de su oficina estaba Gregory House sintió cómo el sudor invadía su rostro. El momento que tanto había temido estaba frente a él y el único camino posible era enfrentarlo. Le dijo a la secretaria que lo dejara pasar y un instante después estaban frente a frente. Por fin. Después de muchos años volvían a estar cara a cara. **

**Nerviosamente, el señor Lucas invitó a Gregory a tomar asiento. Greg no se sentó. Lo que tenía que decir lo diría de pie. **

**Al notar que Greg rechazaba su ofrecimiento de sentarse, el señor Lucas se paró y permaneció mirándolo con una mirada difícil de explicar. Se notaba que le temía, pero había algo más en sus ojos. Algo que aparentemente Gregory conocía porque no se inmutó al notarlo. Al contrario, permaneció con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo y frío. Si Lisa lo hubiera visto, se hubiera sorprendido ya que ella jamás observó ese aspecto de Greg. Finalmente se decidió a hablar y fue directo al grano.**

**Dígale al imbécil de su hijo que deje a mi mujer, a mi hijo, a mi madre y a mí en paz**

**¿Qué los deje en paz? ¿Qué quieres decir? – esta vez su hijo no le había contado sus planes**

**¡AH! Veo que Junior no le ha contado su última travesura – dijo y su cara pasó de la frialdad a un obvio sarcasmo malintencionado – Parece que su hijito se cansó de estar rascándose todo el día y dijo: hoy le arruinaré la vida a alguien. Y quienes mejores que nosotros. **

**No entiendo de que me hablas**

**El mamarracho de su hijo ya le fue con el chismecito a mi madre y a la abuela de Lisa. Mi madre no es problema, pero Nadine si. Insultó y rebajó a mi mujer como quiso y ahora Lisa sufre. Y no lo voy a permitir.**

**¡Dios! ¡Ese muchacho! ¡Le ordené que se mantuviera al margen!**

**Pues obviamente su hijo se pasa sus órdenes por donde mejor le resbalan. **

**¡Va a poner a la familia en vergüenza!**

**¡Ja! ¡Cómo si eso fuera tan difícil! – lo decía con una sonrisa socarrona – Su familia es una vergüenza**

**No digas eso. Tú…**

**¡No se atreva! – Gritó con furia – ¡Jamás se le ocurra decirlo!**

**Yo…**

**Usted es una basura. Su hijito también. Invente lo que sea, pero que su hijo no se meta más en mi vida ni en la de mi familia. No me hagan estallar. Usted sabe muy bien las consecuencias que eso puede tener en su posición social…y familiar.**

**Se fue sin esperar respuesta dando un portazo tras de si. El señor Lucas cayó sentado. Los pensamientos se atropellaban en su mente. Las sienes le explotaban. Sudaba. Se daba cuenta de que todas las mentiras, todas las falsedades, y sobretodo, sus pecados pasados y presentes se volvían contra si. Debía hacer algo. Sin su castillo de arena, sin sus mentiras, que había acumulado año tras año, él no era nada, su familia era nada, su empresa era nada. Tenía que evitar el colapso total a como de lugar. **

**Se puso en pie, tomó el saco del perchero, se lo puso y salió, dejando a su secretaria instrucciones precisas de qué hacer en su ausencia, luego se subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa. Debía zanjar esto de inmediato antes que el daño fuera irreparable. **

**Entró a su casa como un huracán y a los gritos llamó a su hijo, que sabía estaba allí, porque siendo el parásito que era, no podría estar en otro lugar.**

**Cuando Lucas llegó al encuentro de su padre, lo que salió a recibirlo fue un cachetazo que le atravesó la cara de lado a lado. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ante ese ataque su padre lo increpó**

**¡Estúpido! ¡Mil veces estúpido!**

**¿Pero qué hice? – aún sin poder reaccionar del todo**

**¿Y me lo preguntas? ¿Y me lo preguntas imbécil? ¡hablaste con Nadine!**

**Es que yo pensé que…**

**¿Pensaste? ¡Ese es el problema! **

**Papá por favor…**

**¡Tú no piensas! ¡Jamás lo has hecho!**

**¿Y esa culpa la tiene quién papá? – dijo con súbito enojo**

**Otro cachetazo fue la respuesta a su pregunta**

**¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme? ¡Maldito seas!**

**Déjame hablar siquiera**

**¡No! ¡Maldito seas una y mil veces! Ya no hablaras, ni me explicarás nada. Solo harás lo que yo te digo.**

**¡No tienes derecho!**

**¡Me tomo los derechos que quiero porque si no fuera por mi, estarías muerto de hambre! **

**Si no fuera por ti estaría con la mujer que amo**

**¡Qué amas! ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Pero si tú no amas a nadie!**

**¿Y tú qué sabes de mis sentimientos?**

**¡Ay por favor! Si tuvieras sentimientos hubieras luchado, pero te ganó el interés, la comodidad. **

**¿Y tu que opción me dejaste? Que le pidiera el aborto, eso me dijiste. Que la dejara. ¿Y ahora la proteges?**

**¡No es a ella a la que protejo! – dijo sin pensarlo**

**Su hijo lo miró extrañado. ¿Qué le ocultaba su padre?**

**¿Y entonces a quién?**

**Bueno… a ti por supuesto.**

**¡Ay papá! Me maldices y me rebajas como se te antoja y ahora me sales con que eres un papito protector y cariñoso**

**Aunque no lo creas lo hago por ti. Por todos nosotros**

**No te entiendo papá. ¿Por qué te importa tanto el bienestar de House y su familia?**

**Ya te lo dije, no son ellos los que me importan**

**¡Se te nota papá! ¡Se te nota!**

**Es que… Gregory House es un hombre poderoso y lo sabes**

**Pero tú también lo eres. Hay algo que me ocultas**

**Mira… - Se pasaba la mano por la frente nervioso – es muy complicado de explicar**

**Quiero saberlo**

**No lo entenderías**

**Pues menos si no me lo dices**

**Mira… Gregory…él…..pues…Nos tiene en sus manos**

**¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Cuando Greg llegó a su casa estaba distinto. Lisa jamás lo había visto así. Su rostro estaba algo demacrado y en sus ojos aún se notaba la furia que había sentido unos momentos antes. Él se desplomó en el sillón del departamento y ella no podía dejar de observar como Gregory apretaba sus puños y su quijada al mismo tiempo. Se le acercó cuidadosamente y se sentó a su lado. No pronunció palabra, solo lo observó hasta que él lentamente, relajó sus manos y su rostro. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, durante los cuales, ninguno se movió. Él miró fijamente el techo, y ella fijamente a él. Luego de unos instantes y sin dejar de mirar el techo, él dijo:**

**Tenemos que hablar**

**Sin dejar de mirarlo a él, ella dijo:**

**Lo sé**

**Lo que tengo que decirte, no es fácil para mí. **

**Lo sé**

**¿Lo sabes?**

**Lo noto en tu mirada, en tus gestos. Estás pasando por algo difícil.**

**Así es – la miró por fin – Es un secreto que me ha marcado para siempre. Un secreto que definió mi vida y mis acciones. Y también… - no pudo continuar**

**No tengas miedo – dijo ella alentadora, tomando su mano – sabes que puedes confiar en mi.**

**Es que lo que voy a contarte no solo podría cambiar tu visión de nuestra situación sino también… también tu vida.**

**¿Mi vida? – se alarmó**

**Si. **

**Dime la verdad. Necesito que se acaben las mentiras y los ocultamientos – respondió respirando hondo**

**Esta bien. ¿Alguna vez tu abuela te contó de donde conoce a mi madre?**

**No. Pienso que siendo ambas viudas de hombres influyentes se conocerían de eventos sociales**

**Bueno… de alguna manera así se conocieron pero… la relación entre ellas va más allá.**

**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Es que… en su juventud, ambas… eran muy amigas. Se adoraban, se lo contaban todo, pero todo acabó cuando ambas se enamoraron del mismo hombre**

**¿Cómo? – dijo con una mueca de incredulidad**

**Como lo oyes. Ambas amaron al mismo hombre**

**¿Mi abuelo? ¿O fue tu padre?**

**Si, bueno, no.**

**Explícate. No te entiendo**

**Ninguno de los dos. Se enamoraron del señor Lucas**

**¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! – repetía agarrándose la cabeza sin poder creer lo que oía**

**Tranquila. Déjame que te explique. Como ya te dije todo sucedió en la juventud de ambas. Mi madre apenas tenía 20 años y tu abuela estaría en sus 30. Fue en ese entonces donde conocieron en una fiesta a Lucas que tendría la edad de mi madre más o menos. Y ambas se enamoraron de él.**

**Pero en ese entonces mi abuela ya estaba casada con mi abuelo – dijo aún tratando de asimilar lo que escuchaba**

**El matrimonio no implica siempre amor Lisa. O tal vez lo amó hasta que conoció a Lucas. La cuestión es que ambas estaban interesadas en él, pero cuando el hombre se decidió por mi madre, tu abuela se enfureció y no perdonó nunca a mi madre porque consideró que ella la había traicionado. Llegó hasta el punto de…tomar venganza de ellos.**

**¿Tomar venganza? ¿Cómo?**

**Ella…**

**El teléfono sonó. Gregory atendió y aunque trató de zafarse, su presencia era urgentemente solicitada en la automotriz. Antes de irse le prometió a Lisa que continuarían su conversación cuándo él regresara. **

**Papá, por favor. Explícame de una vez qué está pasando. ¿Qué me ocultas? - **

**No insistas. No te estoy ocultando nada **

**El señor Lucas daba vuelta la cara. No deseaba que su hijo viera la inquietud que su rostro reflejaba. No deseaba que su hijo descubriera que sus pecadas volvían para perseguirlo después de tantos años. Para él la imagen lo había sido todo siempre. Tanto, que resignó cosas, cosas importantes, por mantenerla. Pero no podía sino sentir el peso de años y años de mentiras y artimañas, como toneladas de plomo sobre los hombros. Y sabía, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, que esas toneladas de plomo lo aplastarían eventualmente si no se las quitaba de encima. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Confesar? Tal vez fuera el único modo, pero sabía que de hacerlo perdería más de lo que ganaría. Y a él no le gustaba perder. Sin embargo se daba cuenta que su hijo era la misma clase de alimaña que él y tal vez pudiera serle de ayuda, al momento de resolver sus situación. Pero ¿cómo decirle? Eran tan grandes sus faltas que temía que hasta su hijo, que era lo más lejano a un santo, pudiera entenderlo y menos aún ayudarlo**

**No te creo**

**Créeme. Es por tu bien que no sepas**

**¡Y luego quieres que te entienda! Peor aún... quieres que te obedezca**

**El señor Lucas se daba cuenta que su hijo tenía razón. Además ya estaba harto de guardar secretos, de pretender ser una persona cuando era otra. Aunque fuera difícil, era tiempo de hablar con la verdad y que fuera lo que fuera.**

**Siéntate hijo. No es fácil lo que voy a decirte**

**Me asustas**

**Haces bien. Tú sabes muy bien que yo jamás te he negado dinero, ni comodidades. Has tenido lo que has querido y tu madre también**

**Si, lo sé**

**El estilo de vida que hemos llevado hasta ahora no es fácil de mantener y a veces, bueno…**

**¿A veces qué papá? Por favor habla sin rodeos**

**A veces, el trabajo solo, es decir… El trabajo ordinario no alcanza.**

**¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó cada vez más alarmado**

**Quiero decir que a veces he recurrido a métodos no tan "convencionales" Si me entiendes ¿verdad?**

**¡Dios mío! – se tomó la cabeza con desesperación – Por favor ¡dime que no hiciste lo que pienso! ¡Dime que no eres un...!**

**Lo siento hijo. Pero sí, soy un estafador**

**¡Dios! ¡Dios!**

**¡Cálmate por favor!**

**A ver…. Dime… - trató de calmarse un poco - ¿Qué tiene que ver House con las estafas?**

**Nada, nada. **

**¿Y entonces?**

**El problema es que él sabe de mis negocios turbios. Tiene pruebas y si las entrega a la justicia estamos fritos.**

**Un momento, espera. Hay algo que no entiendo.**

**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Dices que House tiene pruebas de tus negocios sucios pero… ¿Cómo sabe House de tus negocios en primer lugar? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con las transacciones de nuestra familia? ¿Cómo se enteró?**

**Como ya te dije… durante los último años tuve muchos problemas sosteniendo nuestro estilo de vida, por eso entré en las estafas pero… ni siquiera así pude mantener nuestros lujos, nuestros derroches. **

**¿Y? Ya deja de darle vueltas y dímelo todo**

**Pues… sin que nadie se enterara, empecé a vender las acciones de la empresa**

**¡¿Qué? – casi sufrió un ataque**

**¡Tuve que hacerlo, entiende! Fue así como, poco a poco, House fue comprándolas y ahora él es el dueño encubierto de toda la empresa.**

**¿Pero por qué papá? ¿Por qué justamente a él? ¡Pudiste pedirle ayuda a cualquiera!**

**Si alguien, además de mí, iba a ser el dueño de la empresa, sólo podría ser él**

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso papá? ¿Por qué solo él? – preguntó extrañado**

**Porque él…**

**El celular del señor Lucas sonó. Era uno de sus hombres de confianza. Aparentemente le dijo algo importantísimo porque el rostro del señor Lucas se volvió pálido y salió como llevado por el viento sin decir palabra alguna. Su hijo se quedó inmóvil sin poder entender que más le ocultaba su padre.**

**Lisa estaba intranquila. Se paseaba por todo el living del departamento, una y otra vez. En su mente repetía las palabras de Gregory aún sin poder creer del todo lo que le había contado. No es que no creyera en su palabra, pero para ella, significaba un shock conocer el pasado entre su suegra Blythe y la abuela Nadine. Pensaba también que ella no podía juzgar a ninguna de las dos mujeres, dado que ella sabía en primera persona lo que era sufrir por amor y como duele el corazón cuando el objeto de nuestro amor, lo rompe en mil pedazos. Pensaba también que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, tuvo la buena suerte, la bendición, de encontrar a un hombre que poseía valores, principios y que la había recibido con brazos abiertos, sin prejuicios y sobre todo, con mucho amor. Un amor incondicional, un amor puro y al mismo tiempo exigente y salvaje. Se preguntaba también qué más habría en la historia que Greg le estaba contando. **

**Miró el reloj. Hacía rato ya que House había salido camino a la automotriz. Seguramente algún problema con la importación de unidades o algo así.**

**Siguió dando vueltas por el departamento y se detuvo frente al piano, donde amorosamente ubicados, se lucían varios retratos de Gregory y de ella. Tomó en sus manos el retrato de su boda. Sonrió, pensando que en ese momento ella se sentía fatal y como ahora, después de casi dos meses se daba cuenta que probablemente ese fue el día más feliz de su vida. Se tocó el vientre. Otro día increíblemente feliz estaba en camino. De repente y como un rayo, un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho. Soltó el retrato y este fue a dar al piso. Se agitó. Su corazón se estrujó atrapado por un mal presentimiento. Y desde ese momento solo pudo pensar en Gregory. Gregory. ¿Dónde estaba? Tenía que hablar con él inmediatamente.**

**Buscó su teléfono y marcó su número. Nada. Lo hizo otra vez. Nada. Su corazón parecía que iba a romperle el pecho con su latir. Tercer llamado. Nada. Las sienes le iban a estallar. Casi sin darse cuenta repetía: **

**¡Dios Mío! ¡Dios mío!**

**De tanto en tanto, entre llamados sin respuesta, la letanía cambiaba**

**¿Dónde estás mi amor? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Respóndeme cariño!**

**Llamó a las oficinas, pensando que tal vez, el celular de House se había quedado sin batería, o fuera del alcance de la señal. Ese llamado, sólo agudizó su dolor, su intranquilidad.**

**¿Hola? Soy Lisa House, la esposa del señor Gregory House. Quisiera hablar con él por favor**

**¿Con el señor? – respondió la secretaria sorprendida**

**Si. Es urgente. Por favor páseme con él**

**Es que… el señor no ha venido por las oficinas señora**

**¿Cómo? – dijo Lisa con la voz entrecortada por el llanto inminente - ¡Pero si recibió un llamado de ustedes! ¡Se fue a la oficina hace más de dos horas!**

**Si lo llamé yo misma. Pero el señor nunca llegó. Lo llamé luego a su celular pero no me contestó. **

**Lisa dejó caer el celular. El llanto brotó como manantial de sus ojos. Su corazón se lo había advertido. Algo malo estaba pasando. **

**El timbre del teléfono volvió a sonar. Su corazón volvió a estremecerse. Con manos temblorosas descolgó el tubo. **

**¿Hola?**

**¿Lisa House?**

**Si, soy yo – dijo y contuvo el aliento**

**Le hablo desde el hospital Princeton General. Su esposo Gregory House tuvo un accidente. Está muy grave.**

**Lisa no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, tampoco se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo tardo en cambiarse de ropa y recoger el teléfono que pacientemente la espero sentado en el piso. Se subió a un taxi y se dirigió al hospital tratando de poner en orden sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos, y lo logró, aunque con dificultad. Mientras estaba en camino, se comunicó con James y le dijo que la encontrara en el hospital, también habló con Blythe, le explicó la situación y también le pidió que fuera al hospital. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba de gente querida, gente que le brindara su apoyo y fortaleza, para que juntos, sacaran a Gregory adelante. **

**Llegó al hospital y entró rápidamente. Preguntó hacia dónde debía dirigirse y luego subió hasta el piso de Cuidados Intensivos. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas, pero sabía que debía tranquilizarse para poder ayudar mejor a su esposo y también por el bienestar del bebé. Un médico salió a su encuentro.**

**¿Usted es la señora House?**

**Si, soy yo. Lisa House. Por favor doctor, dígame como está mi esposo**

**No puedo mentirle señora. Su esposo está grave**

**¡Dios mío! – dijo sin poder contener el temblor que la sacudió**

**Tranquilícese, por favor. **

**Se lo suplico doctor, haga algo por él. ¡Sálvelo!**

**Haré todo lo que pueda señora, pero es una situación delicada. Tiene varios traumatismos. Se golpeó la cabeza y no ha recuperado la consciencia. Tuvimos que drenar líquido de su cráneo porque la presión podía herniar su cerebro. Además, ha perdido mucha sangre y necesita una transfusión urgente. **

**¡Dios ten piedad! – dijo horrorizada**

**Calma, calma. Dígame, ¿tiene usted el mismo tipo de sangre que su marido?**

**No. Pero su madre viene en camino. No tarda. Ella podrá donar seguramente**

**Está bien. Cuando ella llegue avísele a la enfermera. Ella llevará a la señora a la sala de extracción. **

**Si doctor. Gracias. ¡Doctor! – exclamó antes que el profesional se retirara**

**¿Si? – dijo el médico dándose vuelta**

**¿Puedo ver a mi esposo? – dijo con los ojos rosados de tristeza**

**Si claro. Acompáñeme.**

**Caminaron juntos por un corredor de paredes blancas y frías. Lisa sintió ese escalofrió que todos sentimos al saber que un ser amado se encuentra en el hospital, que de pronto se nos asemeja a un lugar deshumanizado y carente de todo calor, de todo cobijo. Se detuvo, junto al médico, frente a una ventana de vidrio. El corazón se le estrujó una vez más como si una mano lo apretara con fuerza. **

**Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirle pasar a la habitación. Solo puedo dejar que lo mire desde aquí. La dejo un momento a solas. – dijo y dando media vuelta se marchó**

**Lisa en ningún momento miró al médico retirarse. Su mirada estaba clavada en el cuerpo inmóvil que se tendía sobre la cama del otro lado del cristal. Gregory. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por vendas, su cuerpo lleno de tubos que lo mantenían con vida.**

**Lisa apoyó la mano sobre el cristal. Estaba demacrada, los ojos, de los que no dejaban de brotar lágrimas como cascadas, estaban rojos como si el llanto fuera a ser suplantado por sangre en cualquier momento. Sus párpados, hinchados. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Estaba como en trance. No escuchaba ruidos, solo escuchaba el lento bip, bip de la máquina que monitoreaba el corazón de Gregory. Allí estaba, podía escucharlo. Su corazón aún latía, se aferraba a quedarse en este mundo. Lisa entreabrió los labios. Sólo dos palabras surgieron de ellos**

**Te amo.**

**Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Lisa solo se limitó a observar a Gregory. Su mirada lo vigilaba, lo cuidaba aunque estuvieran separados por un cristal. Cada tanto el médico se aproximaba y le aseguraba que se estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a Greg. Al poco rato, llegó James que había pasado a buscar a Blythe, para juntos dirigirse al hospital. **

**Lisa se abrazó fuertemente a ambos. Y los tres se consolaron unos a otros durante ese penoso trance. Lisa les informó también de lo que el médico le dijo sobre el estado de Greg y le rogó a Blythe que se apurara para comenzar la transfusión. La mirada en el rostro de la mujer se oscureció de pesar**

**¿Qué sucede Blythe? – preguntó Lisa extrañada**

**Es que no puedo donarle sangre a Greg querida**

**¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Lisa desesperada**

**Es que hace algunos años padecí hepatitis y ya no puedo donar sangre querida**

**¡Dios! ¿Y tu James?**

**No, tampoco. No tenemos el mismo grupo sanguíneo – respondió James desalentado**

**¡Por Dios! ¿Y ahora que hago? – Lisa lloraba desconsolada**

**Trata de calmarte – dijo James emocionado – Él te necesita fuerte para que lo ayudes**

**Si hija, James tiene razón - dijo Blythe- ya encontraremos una solución**

**¿Cómo?**

**Ya verás hija, confía en mí. Pronto tendremos una solución.**

**¿A qué te refieres?**

**La conversación quedó truncada porque el doctor se acercó para hablar con ellos.**

**Afortunadamente traigo buenas noticias – dijo el galeno**

**¿De verdad? – dijo Lisa con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos**

**Si. Hemos encontrado un dador de sangre y empezaremos enseguida con las transfusiones**

**¿Un dador? ¿Quién? Todos los posibles dadores estamos aquí. ¿Acaso algún voluntario?**

**Dijo ser amigo de la familia. Es un señor mayor llamado… a ver… - el doctor revisó los papeles que llevaba en la mano – emmmm… Lucas.**

**¿Qué? – exclamó Lisa abriendo los ojos con sorpresa**

**Si, ese es su nombre, Lucas. **

**¿Dónde está? Necesito hablar con él**

**Lo siento señora, el señor Lucas se retiró hace un momento. Bueno, volveré cuando esté lista la primera transfusión, con permiso – dijo el médico y dio la vuelta y se fue**

**¿Cómo puede ser posible? preguntó Lisa confundida**

**James y Blythe se miraron. Era tiempo que tanto misterio acabara de una vez**

**Acompáñame a la cafetería Lisa. Necesitamos hablar**

**Blythe, ¿qué está pasando? Todo esto es muy extraño**

**Lo sé. Por eso necesitamos hablar. Vamos **

**Pero, no quiero dejar a Greg solo**

**Descuida. James se queda con él**

**Está bien**

**Ambas mujeres se fueron a la cafetería mientras James vigilaba a Gregory desde fuera del cristal. **

**El señor Lucas llegó a su casa. Su hijo lo estaba esperando. Se había quedado inquieto desde la charla que tuvieron y más aún porque ésta había quedado inconclusa. Necesitaba saber qué más le ocultaba su padre. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el final de la conversación. Su padre estaba más extraño que nunca. Lo evadía y él no comprendía porqué. Nunca había sido particularmente conversador, sobre todo con él, pero nunca había sido de esconderse, de huir de las conversaciones. Siempre había sido afable, sonriente, aún cuando todo era una fachada para esconder sus pecados y tentaciones, y ahora lo veía osco, taciturno y preocupado. Además, por la manera en que había terminado la conversación anterior, supo que su padre le ocultaba algo que era de vital importancia y él no podía quedarse con esa intriga que le corroía las entrañas. Porque sabía que ese secreto lo tocaba de manera cercana aunque su padre no quisiera admitirlo y él no podía permitirse el lujo de no saber a qué, o quién, se enfrentaba**

**Por fin llegas papá. ¿Dónde fuiste?**

**Tuve que ir a la empresa, eso es todo.**

**Si, claro – La mirada en sus hijos decía claramente lo que pensaba – Creí que habíamos quedado en decirnos la verdad**

**Está bien, está bien – dijo el señor Lucas resignado – te diré la verdad. Recibí un llamado de uno de mis hombres de confianza. Gregory House tuvo un accidente de auto**

**¿De verdad? – dijo Lucas algo incómodo**

**Si – respondió el señor Lucas notando con extrañeza la expresión de su hijo**

**¿Y que te importa a ti el accidente de ese tipo?**

**Me importa aunque no lo creas**

**¿Por qué? – Lucas volvió a experimentar ese presentimiento en el pecho**

**Como te decía, recibí un llamado de un colaborador diciéndome que Blythe House había llamado solicitando que me presentara urgente en el hospital**

**¿Para?**

**Para donarle sangre a Gregory**

**¿Y porque te lo pidió a ti? Podría haber donado ella**

**Ella tuvo una enfermedad hace años que le impide donar sangre**

**Eso me explica porque no donó ella, pero no me explica porqué donaste tu.**

**Tuve que hacerlo. Lo hubiera hecho por ti también**

**Pero yo soy tu hijo y en cambio él… - se detuvo en seco**

**Sus propias palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sin darse cuenta empezó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado al otro sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Respiraba agitado y sentía que el corazón iba a paralizársele en cualquier segundo. El sudor frío le cortaba la frente. Buscó la mirada de su padre tratando de ver en ella un indicio que le demostrara que sus pensamientos estaban equivocados, que no tenían fundamento, que todo era una locura. Eso, eso era. Si. Seguramente todo era producto de su imaginación, de un delirio, un producto de su paranoia sin dudas.**

**No papá. No. Dime que no. No es cierto… ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Dime que no es cierto! – Gritó casi al borde de la histeria**

**Lo siento hijo. Lo siento – exclamó el señor Lucas en un tono de calma resignación**

**Lisa y Blythe se acomodaron en una mesita apartada en la cafetería del hospital. Ordenaron dos cafés negros y una vez que la orden llegó, pudieron hablar sin interrupciones. A Lisa le intrigaba saber cómo y por qué, el señor Lucas había donado su sangre para ayudar a Greg. En lo que a ella le concernía esa familia, del primero al último de ellos, no había echo otra cosa que arruinarle la vida. Los consideraba gente sin corazón, preocupada solo por la imagen y la posición social. Gente que, obviamente no pensaba en la bondad y la decencia de los demás, sino en cuánto había en sus bolsillos y más aún, cuánto podían sacar ellos de esos bolsillos para llenar los propios.**

**Entiendo, por tu mirada, que no entiendes bien lo que pasa Lisa**

**Dices bien. No entiendo**

**Déjame explicarte.**

**Por favor hazlo, porque esto se pone cada vez más confuso**

**Tal vez desconozcas algunos hechos de mi pasado**

**En realidad, Greg me contó algo. Espero que no te moleste**

**No, no me molesta. ¿Qué te contó?**

**Bueno… me dijo que usted y mi abuela estuvieron enamoradas del señor Lucas cuándo eran muy jóvenes y que, cuándo Lucas la eligió a usted como su novia mi abuela se molestó mucho. Incluso me comentó que mi abuela, bueno…en fin, que ella había tomado venganza por el rechazo del señor Lucas**

**¡Ja! ¡Vaya que lo hizo! – exclamó Blythe con amargura**

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**Nadine se enfureció tanto que fue con los padres de Lucas, los abuelos de tu ex novio, y les contó que su hijo, el heredero de todo su imperio, estaba de novio con una simple secretaria, con una pobretona que seguramente estaba detrás de la fortuna de la familia. **

**¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz la abuela?**

**Cómo comprenderás, la familia Lucas no podía permitir que una trepadora, cómo me consideraban, les arrebatara su dinero y por supuesto…tomaron medidas para asegurarse que yo no tuviera entrada en su vida**

**¿A qué te refieres?**

**Amenazaron a su hijo ordenándole que se separara de mí, o de lo contrario se arrepentiría. Él no les hizo caso.**

**¿De verdad? No parece ser el tipo de hombre que se arriesga por amor.**

**Entiendo tu enojo hacia esa familia Lisa pero, Lucas no es tan malo como parece. Él se quedó conmigo, no me abandonó. **

**¿Y qué hizo su familia?**

**Cumplieron su promesa. Un día, cuando salí de trabajar, el padre de Lucas me interceptó camino a mi casa. **

**¿En serio? ¿Y qué pasó?**

**Me golpeó Lisa. Me golpeó como jamás nadie lo hizo. **

**Lisa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. La maldad de esa familia escapaba los límites de la imaginación de Lisa. Blythe siguió su relato.**

**Fue una paliza brutal. Me dejó tirada en la calle, casi inconsciente y unas personas que pasaron por ahí llamaron a una ambulancia y me llevaron al hospital. Cuando Lucas se enteró, fue a verme. Allí los médicos le dijeron que me recuperaría lentamente y que era un milagro que, en mi estado, no hubiera daños mayores**

**¿En su estado? – preguntó Lisa sin comprender**

**Lisa…cuando todo esto sucedió… Yo estaba embarazada de Lucas**

**¿Embarazada de Lucas? – repitió Lisa sin poder creerlo – Entonces…Greg es…**

**Si hijita, si. Gregory es hijo de Lucas.**

**¿Pero…? – no podía hilar palabras**

**Gregory y tu ex son medio hermanos **

**Entonces… ¿Por qué no se hizo cargo de él? Me dices que no los abandonó pero, entonces no me explico porque no le dio su apellido.**

**Es cierto Lisa, él no nos abandonó, pero después de lo que sucedió, decidió que lo mejor para el bebé y para mí, era que él se alejara de nosotros. De esa manera su familia nos dejaría en paz. Por mi bienestar y el del bebé en camino, se apartó de nuestras vidas. Entiende Lisa, no lo hizo por irresponsabilidad, ni por falta de amor, al contrario, hizo el sacrificio más grande que un ser humano puede hacer: dejó ir a la mujer que amaba y a su hijo para que pudieran vivir en paz, aunque nunca más los tuviera a su lado.**

**¡Dios mío! – Lisa no pudo evitar las lagrimas que instantáneamente brotaron**

**Luego, sus padres lo instaron a casarse con una mujer de alta sociedad, y yo seguí mi vida con mi embarazo. Cuando Gregory nació, Lucas, a escondidas de su esposa, vino a vernos al hospital. Cuando puse al bebé en sus brazos lo miró con infinita ternura y besó suavemente las mejillas redonditas y rosadas de Gregory, luego lo depositó otra vez en mis brazos y antes de marcharse, desde el umbral de la habitación del hospital, nos miró largamente con los ojos sonrosados y se marchó. Nunca más volvimos a estar juntos. Cuando Greg tenía dos años, conocí a John, nos enamoramos y nos casamos después. John se enamoró de Gregory apenas lo vio. Aunque admito que no era muy bueno para demostrar sus sentimientos, yo sé que lo amó. Y Gregory a él. Por sus respectivos caracteres, la relación entre ellos nunca fue fácil, pero el amor y el respeto de uno hacia el otro nunca estuvo en duda. **

**¿Greg sabe que su padre biológico es Lucas? – preguntó Lisa aún secando sus lágrimas**

**Sí, lo sabe desde su adolescencia**

**¿Y qué opina?**

**Yo siempre le expliqué que Lucas no era un mal hombre y al principio, hasta quiso acercarse a él, pero para entonces Lucas estaba muy cambiado, era duro y cínico como había sido su padre y además tenía un hijo pequeño, una esposa y sobretodo, una imagen ante la sociedad que no quería manchar. Y ya sabes como es Gregory, un rechazo, una mala pasada, una herida cualquiera y se vuelve distante, hasta frío te diría. Gregory juzga por las acciones que ve en la gente, y lamentablemente, él jamás vio una buena acción en su padre biológico. Por eso se cerró ante él y todo lo que viniera de esa familia. **

**La verdad, no culpo a Gregory. Aunque usted me ha contado que el señor Lucas no es el ogro que parece, y aunque entiendo porque hizo lo que hizo, no puedo olvidar que fue él quien le pidió a Lucas que me diera dinero para abortar a mi bebé. De hecho, ahora entiendo menos. Él más que nadie sabe lo que es perder al ser amado y a un hijo. ¿Cómo pudo obligar a su hijo a pasar por lo mismo?**

**El Lucas del que te hablo es el Lucas de hace 50 años atrás, un hombre joven y enamorado dispuesto a romper con todo para ser feliz. Ahora es un anciano, curtido, en el cual hicieron mella las enseñanzas crueles de sus padres, un matrimonio falso e infeliz y en el que solo queda mantener las apariencias. Los ímpetus de la juventud no duran para siempre y, desafortunadamente por comodidad o por cansancio Lucas se rindió ante el esnobismo y la crueldad de su crianza. **

**Gracias Blythe. Gracias por confiar en mí lo suficiente como para contarme todo esto.**

**No tienes nada que agradecer hijita.**

**James interrumpió la escena entre Lisa y su suegra. Gregory había despertado.**

**¡No me digas que lo sientes! – Gritó Lucas furioso - ¡no lo digas! ¡Eres una basura papá! ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme así?**

**Trata de calmarte, trata de entender**

**¿Entender? ¿Yo te tengo que entender? ¿Qué pasa con todas las veces que yo te pedí que me entendieras? ¿Y de todas las veces que te pedí tú ayuda? ¿Y cuando te pedí que me dejaras casarme con Lisa?**

**Yo se que me equivoqué, te pido que me perdones hijo. Perdón por el mal que te hice. – dijo tratando de contener sus lágrimas**

**¡AH! ¡Claro! ¡El señor pide perdón! ¿Eso se supone que lo soluciona todo? ¡Con eso basta! - caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro, llorando de rabia – **

**Hijo, yo…**

**¡Cállate! No digas nada más. ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! ¡Tú tienes la culpa papá!**

**Ya sé que te lastimé. Por eso te pido perdón**

**¡No! ¡No te perdono! ¡Tú me llevaste a la infelicidad! ¡Tú me hiciste egoísta e interesado! ¡Tú me llevaste a…! – se cortó en seco conteniendo la respiración**

**¿Qué ibas a decir? **

**Nada. – dijo tratando de cambiar de tema**

**¿Cómo que nada? Dime, ¿yo te llevé a qué?**

**¡A nada! ¡Déjame en paz! – tomó su abrigo del perchero de la sala de su casa y se dirigió a la puerta. Su padre le cortó el paso.**

**¡No, no te vas a ningún lado! Por lo menos no sin decir claramente lo que ibas a decirme. Es momento de que todo salga a flote. **

**¡Qué conveniente! ¡Ahora si te interesa lo que tengo para decirte! Pues bien, te lo voy a decir, y espero que mis palabras te hieran tanto como cuchillos. Que sufras como yo sufrí con cada una de tus palabras**

**¡Basta de tanta maldad! Por favor, dime de una vez lo que ibas a decir**

**El señor Lucas contuvo el aliento, y cuando por fin su hijo pronunció palabra, él sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.**

**Lisa, Blythe y James subieron rápidamente desde la cafetería hasta la sala de cuidados intensivos. Allí esperaron que el doctor saliera de la habitación de Gregory y luego de hablar con el médico y de que éste les asegurara que todo estaba bien respecto a la salud de Greg, Lisa pidió verlo. El doctor se lo permitió, pero le advirtió que fuera breve. **

**Fue inexplicable la emoción que sintió Lisa al ver los ojos azules de Gregory que la miraban cariñosos desde la cama del hospital. Ella no pudo evitar las lágrimas emocionadas y felices que corrieron por su rostro dejando marcas de alivio en sus mejillas. Lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de despertar de un sueño, Lisa se acercó a la cama y con extremo cuidado, besó los labios de Greg, como si estos fueran de cristal. Él devolvió el beso lo mejor que pudo, porque, aunque a salvo ya, aún se encontraba algo delicado y sobre todo, muy cansado. Lisa se apartó con el mismo cuidado con el que se acercó a su esposo y le sonrió ampliamente**

**Hola – dijo Greg en un susurro cansado**

**Hola – respondió Lisa con una risa llena de emoción que se mezcló con las lágrimas que aún surcaban sus mejillas**

**Dice el médico que estoy fuera de peligro**

**Si, así es. Todavía estarás internado un tiempo, pero ya estás a salvo. Solo debes terminar de curarte de tus heridas. Ésta tarde te pasarán a una habitación de Terapia Intermedia.**

**Mmmm – solo asintió así por su cansancio**

**Amor ¿te acuerdas qué pasó?**

**Iba para la oficina y luego…luego… - se agitó un poco**

**Ya, ya. Tranquilo. Mejor descansa. Podemos hablar después.**

**El accidente no fue…**

**Shhh – le cortó Lisa con suavidad – No hables. Solo descansa**

**Yo lo vi**

**¿Viste? – preguntó extrañada - ¿Qué viste?**

**El accidente… no fue un accidente**

**¿Cómo? – Lisa se sobresaltó**

**No fue un accidente. Yo lo vi**

**¿Qué viste? Por favor cariño dime ¿Qué viste?**

**Fue él. Él provocó el accidente**

**¿Quién? – Preguntó ella desesperada**

**Lucas… mi hermano – dijo Gregory en voz baja**

**El señor Lucas cayó sentado en una silla cercana. Estaba estupefacto. La sangre se le amontonaba en las venas, mientras que su corazón trataba de rasgarle el pecho de dolor. Simplemente no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no podía creer hasta dónde llegaba la maldad de su hijo. Meneaba la cabeza descreído, como si quisiera despertar de la pesadilla que lo perseguía como un nubarrón sobre su cabeza. Se negaba a dar crédito a esta situación. Miró a su hijo, que se encontraba sentado frente a él con ojos llenos de sorpresa y de dolor. Su hijo le devolvió la mirada, pero ésta en lugar de dolor y sorpresa, era una mirada fría e incluso seca. Sin sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo, se notaba en ella una decepción muy grande. Probablemente, porque el arrepentimiento del señor Lucas llegaba ya muy tarde, cuando ya no había marcha atrás para su hijo menor. Sin duda ya no podía deshacer el daño que él le había causado, ni tampoco, el daño que su hijo les había causado a Lisa y ahora a Gregory.**

**Poco a poco el señor Lucas se incorporó, muy lentamente. Se detuvo un instante. Su cabeza era un embrollo de pensamientos y en su pecho se conjugaban diversos sentimientos. Le tomó un momento considerar todos los hechos para poder decidir que debía hacer a partir de ahora. Secó fuertemente las lágrimas que se habían desparramado por su rostro y avanzó hacia su hijo menor. Al notar este movimiento, Lucas se levantó también y trató de evitar el contacto con su padre, pero éste no se lo permitió. Lo abrazó con fuerza. Lucas intentó soltarse tratando de empujar a su padre hacia atrás, pero el señor Lucas lo había tomado con tanta fuerza que le fue imposible soltarse.**

**¡No, no! ¡No voy a soltarte! – exclamó el señor Lucas**

**¡Déjame en paz! – se movió inquieto para liberarse**

**¡No! ¡Ya me cansé de fallarte! ¡No te fallaré otra vez! – gritó una vez más el señor Lucas al borde del llanto**

**Lucas dejó de resistirse y su furia fue reemplazada por una explosión de llanto que se extendió por sobre el hombro de su padre. Ya no podía contener más el sufrimiento que durante toda su vida había sentido y ahora que por fin conocía el abrazo sincero y cariñoso de su padre, los sentimientos se le salían sin que él pudiera controlarlos. Después de años de infelicidad se sentía querido, contenido, comprendido. **

**Pasada la primera explosión, el llanto de Lucas se transformó en un acompasado caer de gotas transparentes, mientras él se aferraba al cuerpo de su padre. Éste, sin soltarlo, lo mecía suavemente en un movimiento calmante mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le susurraba palabras cariñosas y confortantes. Las primeras que él pronunciaba en años, las primeras que su hijo escuchaba en toda su vida. **

**Luego de permanecer así por algunos instantes, se separaron y sus ojos coincidieron en una mirada larga, rosada por la emoción. Ambos comprendieron lo que el otro pensaba.**

**Ambos sabían que debían hacer lo correcto. El señor Lucas tomó el teléfono. Minutos más tarde, la policía llegó a la casona. Padre e hijo esperaban en la puerta.**

**Luego de dar las explicaciones pertinentes a la policía, un oficial esposó a Lucas. Antes de llevárselo, la policía le permitió unas palabras con su padre.**

**Despídeme de mamá ¿si? Me hubiera gustado darle un beso pero…entiendo que no quiera verme.**

**Lo haré, y no te preocupes, con el tiempo comprenderá. Ella te ama, pero está muy dolida por lo que hiciste.**

**Lucas dio media vuelta para entrar en el patrullero, pero rápidamente se dio vuelta otra vez y dijo:**

**¿Papá?**

**¿Si? – preguntó el señor Lucas**

**Te quiero**

**Yo también hijito, yo también**

**El señor Lucas se quedó mirando mientras el patrullero se alejaba.**

**Durante las dos semanas que siguieron, el señor Lucas jamás dejó de visitar a su hijo en la cárcel, tratando de llevarle algo de consuelo y apoyo. Hablaban lo más que podían, por fin, lo hacían siempre a corazón abierto y con cariño mutuo. **

**A pesar de que la relación entre ellos había mejorado significativamente el señor Lucas no podía dejar de notar que su hijo cargaba sobre sus hombros la culpa y el dolor de muchos años y muchas malas acciones. Notaba que su hijo estaba cayendo en la depresión y, frecuentemente, cuando llegaba a visitarlo, su hijo tenía los ojos muy rojos, producto de largas horas de llanto. **

**Por eso no dejaba nunca de visitarlo. Abrigaba la esperanza que su presencia hiciera que poco a poco, su hijo recuperara su bienestar, hasta que llegara el día de su libertad.**

**Hola ¿cómo estás hijito?**

**Bien – su voz sonaba desganada, triste**

**¿Has comido bien?**

**Si**

**¿Has dormido bien?**

**Si**

**Las respuestas eran cortas, en voz baja y con un gran destello de infelicidad impreso en cada palabra. El corazón del señor Lucas se estremeció de tristeza.**

**Hijo, ¿cómo te sientes?**

**Bien**

**No me mientas por favor, me doy cuenta por tu cara que no es así**

**Lucas miró fijamente por unos instantes la mesa que lo separaba de su padre, luego levantó la mirada**

**No estoy bien papá. Me siento sucio, culpable.**

**Te entiendo, es normal que te sientas así. Pero eso es algo bueno**

**¿Algo bueno? ¿Cómo?**

**Si te sientes culpable, quiere decir que sientes remordimiento porque dentro tuyo sabes que hiciste algo malo. Significa que te arrepientes de tus acciones. Si no sintieras nada, o si estuvieras contento por lo que hiciste, entonces si deberíamos preocuparnos.**

**Si, tienes razón. Papá… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

**Si claro.**

**¿Has ido a visitar a mí… a Gregory?**

**No – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada**

**¿Por qué? Digo… si puedes venir a verme, con más razón a él**

**Me temo que él no desea verme. **

**Yo creo que deberías ir. **

**¿Para qué? ¿Para que se altere y me eche a patadas del hospital? No hijito, yo no soy parte de su vida.**

**Si que lo eres. Le diste la vida… dos veces. **

**Eso no importa. Él no me quiere. Él no se interesa en mí para nada, y no lo culpo. Yo haría lo mismo en su lugar.**

**Tal vez tú lo harías, pero yo no creo que él lo haga.**

**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**House tiene un buen corazón por más duro que parezca. ¿Cómo te explicas que por años haya tenido en sus manos pruebas para hundirte y no lo haya echo? **

**Pero…**

**Tu forma de ser lo mantuvo alejado, con rabia tal vez. Pero en el fondo, creo que siempre esperó un gesto tuyo, algo que lo hiciera acercarse a ti. Ahora ya tienes como hacerlo.**

**No estoy seguro**

**Al menos inténtalo. No pierdes nada**

**Está bien hijito, lo haré.**

**Hazme un favor, cuando lo veas, dale esta carta de mi parte**

**¿Qué dice?**

**Sólo dásela papá**

**Bueno. Adiós hijito. Mañana regreso**

**Adiós papá**

**El señor Lucas se levantó para marcharse. Su hijo lo vio alejarse y en voz muy baja dijo:**

**Adiós papá. Perdóname**

**Era imposible casi describir cómo se sintió el señor Lucas caminando por los pasillos del hospital dónde su hijo mayor se recuperaba. Sentía un nerviosismo inusual en su pecho y las emociones se le apretaban en la garganta. Se dirigía al encuentro de un hijo que no había sido suyo en años, un hijo al que sentía y sabía, había desilusionado en repetidas ocasiones. Conocía el carácter explosivo de Gregory cuando se enfadaba, pero esperaba con todo su corazón que la bondad y la calidez del alma de su hijo pudieran más que los reproches y el rencor. **

**También pensaba en su hijo menor y cómo éste, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, lo perdonaba y, aún más, recordaba como le había enseñado una lección al decirle que debía acercarse más a House y pedir su perdón y ganar poco a poco su cariño. Comprendía ahora que sus hijos le habían enseñado las lecciones más importantes de su vida: la integridad, el perdón y el cariño incondicional. Esperaba que no fuera tarde aún para devolverles algo de lo que ellos le habían otorgado.**

**Llegó a la sala dónde se encontraba la habitación de Gregory. Respiró hondo y prosiguió camino hasta la puerta. Tocó y esperó la respuesta. Lisa abrió**

**¡Señor Lucas! – exclamó sorprendida**

**¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó nervioso**

**Si, claro – contestó ella y cerró la puerta detrás del hombre**

**El señor Lucas avanzó lentamente hacia la cama dónde yacía su hijo mayor. Se detuvo casi al lado de la cama y miró largamente al enfermo que estaba adormilado y aún no había notado su presencia. Los ojos del anciano se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el estado de su hijo. Lisa, que observaba en silencio la escena, se acercó para despertar a Gregory, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo el señor Lucas le preguntó**

**¿Cómo está?**

**Mejor, mucho mejor. Pero pregúntele usted mismo.**

**No sé si él quiera hablar conmigo por eso te pregunto para no irme sin saber de su condición. Además…Quería decirte algo antes que él despierte.**

**¿Decirme algo? ¿Qué?**

**Perdón. **

**¿Perdón? – repitió Lisa con sorpresa**

**Si, perdón por causarte tanto dolor. Perdón por arruinar tu vida.**

**No diga eso. No le voy a mentir, durante mucho tiempo le guardé rencor y en efecto, pensé que usted y su hijo me arruinaron la vida. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no fue así. Mi vida cambió para mejor cuando quedé embarazada y más aún cuando conocí a Greg. Ellos son la bendición más grande que jamás pude imaginar. Yo ya no tengo cuentas pendientes con usted, ni con su familia. Pero si le hace sentir mejor… Lo perdono. De todo corazón.**

**Gracias hijita. No sabes el alivio que me dan tus palabras. Solo espero que Gregory, pueda perdonar mis acciones.**

**Inténtelo. Ya todas las cartas están sobre la mesa. **

**Lisa se acercó a la cama y tocó suavemente el brazo de su esposo. Él parpadeó lentamente. **

**¿Tesoro? Alguien vino a visitarte amor.**

**¿Quién? – preguntó Gregory aún tratando de desperezarse**

**Yo hijo – dijo el señor Lucas aproximándose**

**Gregory abrió del todo los ojos. **

**¿Puedo saber qué se le ofrece? – preguntó Gregory ácidamente**

**Vine porque necesitaba pedirte perdón hijo**

**Número uno: No me llame hijo. Número dos: No voy a perdonarlo. Número tres… No necesito más razones. ¡Váyase!**

**El señor Lucas giró para retirarse pero Lisa lo detuvo. **

**Usted no se va a ninguna parte señor Lucas. Por lo menos no sin ser escuchado. Gregory habla con él**

**Lisa, no hablaré con nadie. Déjalo que se marche**

**Él no se marcha sin que lo escuches. Se lo merece.**

**¿Se lo merece? ¿Después de todo, se lo merece? Después que fue él quien…**

**Fue él quién te salvó la vida – le cortó Lisa con firmeza**

**¿Cómo?**

**Así como lo oyes amor mío. Él te dio su sangre. Él te salvó la vida**

**Pero ¿Por qué…?**

**No hables conmigo amor, habla con él. Yo me voy para que charlen tranquilos.**

**Lisa se fue dejando a los dos hombres mirándose sin saber bien qué decir, ni cómo decirlo. El silencio entre ellos se extendió por unos momentos hasta que Gregory se decidió a hablar.**

**Supongo que le debo, al menos una conversación civilizada**

**Gracias. Sé que no es fácil para ti hablar conmigo.**

**Más difícil sería aguantar el regaño de mi mujer después. Siéntese – dijo Greg señalando una silla cercana**

**Como ya te dije, vine a disculparme. Aunque no lo creas nunca quise dañarte.**

**Pero lo hizo – agregó Greg secamente**

**Lo sé – dijo el anciano bajando la cabeza.**

**Mi madre me explicó el por qué de su abandono. Ella me crió sin rencores, pero al ir creciendo, vi. en usted tantas malas actitudes, tantas cosas despreciables que…**

**También lo sé. No puedo disculpar mis actitudes en todos estos años, pero solo quiero que sepas que nunca dejé de amarte. Ni a ti, ni a tu madre. Pero no se puede luchar contra…**

**¡Si se puede! – exclamó Gregory con enojo - Si usted hubiera querido, hubiera podido hacerlo. Pero pudo más su comodidad, su interés por lo material. Su posición social y evitar que el jet-set del que formaba parte lo viera con una muchacha pobre. **

**¡Tú no sabes lo que dices! ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué dejara que el bastardo de mi padre los matara a Blythe y a ti? ¡Lo hice por amor! ¡Lo hice por los sentimientos más puros que puede tener una persona! Tal vez el único sentimiento puro y verdadero que he tenido en mi vida. **

**El señor Lucas lloraba dolorosamente mientras que House lo miraba fijamente con un nudo en la garganta. **

**Lo siento señor. Yo no puedo darle la absolución que usted busca. No cuestiono sus motivos, pero yo sé de primera mano lo que es luchar por el amor de una mujer. También supe desde los dos años de vida lo que es tener a un padre. John House habrá sido un duro, un témpano de hielo, pero me amó y yo lo amé. Fue él quién me dio hogar, protección y hasta mi carrera. Fue él quien a su manera me dio consejos y hasta moldeó mi carácter. Mal, bien, peor, no importa, lo que importa es que ahí estuvo. Yo soy Gregory House. ¡House!. Siempre lo he sido y lo seré hasta el día de mi muerte. Ahora por favor, retírese. **

**Esta bien – dijo tristemente el señor Lucas – Antes de irme te entrego esto – dijo mientras le daba la carta que le había entregado su hijo menor.**

**¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Greg**

**No lo sé. Solo debo entregártelo como se lo prometí a tu hermano. Adiós hiji… Adiós señor House**

**Adiós señor Lucas.**

**El señor Lucas tomó el picaporte para abrir la puerta y en ese momento sonó su celular. Gregory lo observó mientras él hablaba con alguien qué del otro lado del teléfono informaba al anciano de algo aparentemente terrible porque inmediatamente el señor Lucas se puso pálido. Con su mano libre se tomó el pecho como si un dolor agudo le punzara de lado a lado. El anciano no pudo soportarlo y se desplomó estrepitosamente. **

**Gregory lo vio caer y gritó lo más fuerte que sus fuerzas le permitieron:**

**¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien que lo ayude!**

**El grito de Gregory alertó a Lisa que estaba en el pasillo hablando con el médico de su esposo. Ambos entraron rápidamente en la habitación y encontraron al señor Lucas desmayado en el piso. Apresuradamente, el médico lo revisó, mientras Lisa corrió junto a Greg.**

**¿Qué pasó cariño? ¿Por qué se desmayó? – preguntó Lisa asustada**

**No sé qué le pasó. – respondió Greg confundido – Recibió un llamado, luego se puso pálido y se desplomó frente a mí.**

**¿Un llamado? ¿De quién?**

**¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Atendió, no pronunció palabra y luego solo se cayó. – dijo Gregory agitándose**

**Bueno, bueno tesoro… Cálmate. Esto no es bueno para ti**

**Pero es que yo…**

**Ya, Ya, tranquilo. Tú descansa y déjame averiguar qué ha sucedido.**

**Lisa hizo que Gregory se calmara un poco, le encargó a James que lo cuidara un instante hasta que ella volviera y luego fue en busca del doctor que había retirado al señor Lucas de la habitación de House. Encontró al doctor saliendo de una habitación donde otros médicos y enfermeras socorrían al señor Lucas.**

**Dígame doctor ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué tiene?**

**El paciente ha sufrido un ataque cardíaco**

**¡Dios mío! ¿Y cuál es el pronóstico?**

**Bueno… es un hombre de edad avanzada y el ataque fue muy severo**

**¿Qué me quiere decir con eso? Dígalo sin rodeos por favor**

**Lo siento, no creo que el señor sobreviva**

**El pecho de Lisa se estrujó de tristeza. Su relación con el señor Lucas nunca fue armoniosa, pero para ella pesaba más el hecho de su arrepentimiento. Ella comprendía que, como seres humanos, todos cometemos errores, pero solo unos pocos se arrepienten sinceramente. Pero no lograba comprender aún qué podía haberle dicho la persona que lo llamó, para que él se derrumbara de esta forma. Cómo los doctores seguían asistiendo al anciano decidió volver a la habitación de su marido. Sabía que Greg estaría ansioso y eso no era bueno para su salud. Casi al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Gregory vio a Blythe, parada afuera, en el pasillo, con el rostro desencajado. **

**Blythe ¿Qué haces aquí? Habíamos quedado que volverías a tu casa a descansar.**

**Lisa yo… Lo vi. Salió en las noticias**

**¿Qué? ¿Qué salió en las noticias?**

**James me dice que Lucas se descompensó. ¿Cómo está?**

**Mal. Tuvo un infarto. Los doctores no me dan muchas esperanzas**

**¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó Blythe mientras rompía en llanto**

**Tranquila, tranquila – la consoló Lisa con un abrazo**

**Es que seguramente alguien se lo dijo, eso fue lo que provocó su infarto**

**¿Qué le dijeron? Por favor ya habla claro ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**¡Su hijo Lisa!…. ¡Su hijo se ahorcó en la cárcel! **

**Lisa sintió qué no podía respirar. Automáticamente se tomó el vientre con sus manos. No evitó las lágrimas. Aunque hubiera querido no podría contenerlas. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Blythe trató de levantarla, de confortarla, pero ella se escudó con sus brazos y evitó que la sacaran de la posición en que estaba. No podía levantarse. Las piernas no la sostenían. Le gustara o no, una parte de ella, de su vida, de su historia había muerto esa tarde. Había muerto su primer gran amor.**

**Permaneció algunos momentos inmóvil. Por su cabeza pasaron mil pensamientos y sin embargo, todos parecían ser el mismo. Poco a poco trató de recuperar la calma, se daba cuenta que debía ser fuerte porque todos los acontecimientos se amontonaban y su marido la necesitaba fuerte y con los cinco sentidos en su lugar. También su bebé la necesitaba sana y en sus cabales. Se incorporó despacio, respiro hondo varias veces. Con una mano aún temblorosa se secó las lágrimas y se aproximó a su suegra que aún la observaba con ojos llenos de ternura, comprensión y pesar. **

**Debo hablar con Gregory. Tiene que saber que su hermano ha muerto.**

**¿Quieres que yo se lo diga? Esto es mucho para ti**

**No, lo haré yo. Sólo le pido que se quede con él y lo cuide. Yo debo salir un instante después que hable con él**

**¿Te irás a casa a descansar un poco?**

**No. **

**Pero hijita, debes cuidarte.**

**Lo haré. Pero tengo que hacer algo**

**Antes que su suegra dijera nada más Lisa entró en la habitación de su esposo. Él la miró ansioso aunque trataba de disimular sus emociones. Se alarmó aún más cuando la vio entrar con los ojos rosados por el llanto. **

**¿Qué sucedió?**

**El señor Lucas tuvo un infarto**

**Espero alguna respuesta de Gregory, pero él no se movió ni pronunció palabra. Ella continuó.**

**Los médicos dicen que fue muy severo y por eso…bueno… no nos dan muchas esperanzas**

**Ya veo – dijo con vos titubeante Greg queriendo demostrar fortaleza – Y… ¿Sabes qué provocó el infarto de… del señor Lucas?**

**Si. Fue porque… - se quebró su voz y no pudo continuar**

**¿Por qué?**

**Lisa no pudo contestarle. Cada vez que lo intentaba se formaba un nudo en su garganta y la emoción la embargaba. Miró a su esposo fijamente. Directo a los ojos. Gregory le devolvió la mirada fija. La sostuvo y entonces sucedió. La expresión en el rostro de su mujer le decía todo claramente. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos. Bajó la mirada. Se mantuvo un minuto en silencio hasta que finalmente dijo con suave resignación:**

**Mi hermano**

**Si – dijo ella simplemente en voz baja**

**¿Y co…? – se le cortó la voz - ¿Cómo fue?**

**Se ahorcó en su celda**

**Gregory apartó su rostro. No quería que su mujer lo viera directamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de su esfuerzo, Lisa notó el sutil temblor en la mandíbula de House. Ella se aproximó un poco más a la cama y le acarició la oreja con sus dedos índice y pulgar. Dada su postura, pudo notar una lágrima que se deslizaba por la nariz de Greg, y notó la rapidez con la que él la secó para que nadie la viera. **

**Voy a salir un momento. Tu mamá está afuera. Yo no tardo**

**Está bien**

**Perdona si no te digo dónde voy, pero…**

**Está bien. Yo ya lo sé.**

**Gregory se dio vuelta y la miró. Por la expresión de sus ojos, Lisa supo que su esposo comprendía lo que ella debía hacer**

**Lisa tenía la sangre helada. El lugar le parecía frío y bastante desolado. Avanzó lentamente mirando a un lado y otro por los pasillos de la morgue. Llegó hasta el mostrador de la recepción y le dio el nombre y las señas del cuerpo que buscaba al hombre que la atendió. **

**¿Es usted familiar del occiso?**

**Sss… Si – dijo titubeante**

**Acompáñeme, por favor**

**Lisa acompañó al encargado por un largo pasillo. Mientras caminaban, el encargado dijo con algo de sorpresa:**

**¡Al fin vienen a reclamar ese cuerpo!**

**¿Cómo? ¿Nadie había venido aún?**

**Nadie. Hablamos por teléfono con un familiar, el padre creo, pero nunca se presentó.**

**Es que tuvo un infarto y está hospitalizado**

**¡Dios! Lo siento señora. También nos comunicamos con la madre del difunto**

**¿Y ella no vino?**

**No. Es más, nos dijo que desde lo encarcelaron él ya no era su hijo.**

**Un nudo de rabia se formó en el estómago de Lisa. Maldijo a la madre de Lucas en su interior. El encargado se detuvo frente a la última puerta del pasillo.**

**Bueno señora, aquí está su familiar. ¿Desea entrar sola o me quedo con usted?**

**No, no hace falta**

**Está bien – dijo el encargado mientras abría la puerta**

**Lisa entró a la sala dónde estaba el cuerpo de Lucas cubierto por una sábana blanca. El encargado, que había entrado tras ella, destapó el rostro de Lucas y dejó la sabana replegada hasta la altura de su pecho. Las piernas de Lisa flaquearon. Una vez más, las lágrimas se le salieron sin pedir permiso.**

**¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó el encargado al notar su reacción**

**Si, lo soportaré – respondió ella entre lágrimas**

**Sería importante que alguien trajera la ropa del señor.**

**Me encargaré – dijo ella en voz baja**

**La dejo entonces – pronunció el encargado y se marchó**

**Lisa se acercó más a la camilla dónde descansaba Lucas. El llanto se acentuó cuando observó de cerca la marca púrpura que recorría el cuello de su ex. Con sus dedos recorrió suavemente esa marca y luego acarició dulcemente el cabello de Lucas. No podía creer aún, aunque lo estuviera viendo, que el primer hombre que amó yaciera allí sin vida. Recordaba, en ese momento, todas las horas que pasó junto a él, haciendo a un lado cualquier mal recuerdo que pudiera invadir su mente. Rememoró con calidez, lo gracioso que Lucas era y cómo cuando empezaba a hablar era imposible que se detuviera. Una sonrisa triste surcó los labios de Lisa. **

**Te amé mucho – le confesó en su soledad – Perderte fue un dolor muy grande, y te confieso que, más de una vez, también te odié mucho. Pero a pesar de todo, siempre te estaré agradecida, porque me diste lo más hermoso que tengo. Mi hijo. Eso no lo borrará nada ni nadie. Y de una extraña manera, también me diste a Gregory. Si no me hubiera decepcionado de ti, tal vez nunca me hubiera enamorado de él. **

**Suspiró con enorme dolor. Se quedó mirándolo unos minutos.**

**Debo irme. Debo volver al hospital – le dijo como si él pudiera escucharla**

**Hizo ademán de irse, pero se volvió hacia él **

**Le hablaré a mi hijo de ti. No sé bien que le diré aún, pero no te odiará. Tal vez lo primero que le cuente será sobre lo malo que eras para combinar medias, y cómo te gustaban las de rombos de colores – dijo con una sonrisa que contrastaba con sus lágrimas – Adiós Lucas. Adiós por segunda vez – le dijo suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente. **

**En el hospital, House se debatía con sus propios sentimientos. No sabía qué sentía, pero si sabía que no estaba bien. De repente recordó la carta que el señor Lucas le había dado antes de que colapsara producto del infarto. Se incorporó como pudo y buscó en el cajón de la mesita de noche que estaba al costado de la cama. Tomó la carta y leyó: "Para Gregory House" era lo único que decía el sobre. Lo abrió y desplegó el papel que había en el interior. Lentamente, como dándose tiempo para asimilar cada palabra leyó: **

"_**Gregory,**_

_**Cuándo leas esta carta seguramente yo ya no seré parte de este mundo. Le pedí a papá que te la entregara él mismo, porque, desde que decidimos que yo debía entregarme a la policía, supe que jamás volvería a verte. Fui cobarde durante toda mi vida y supe que no soportaría estar en la cárcel durante el tiempo que indicara mi condena. Pero sobre todo lo que me lleva a quitarme la vida, es el enorme remordimiento, la enorme culpa. Lo que te hice no tiene nombre. Es lo más bajo que un hombre puede hacer. Nunca fui un buen perdedor y sin embargo, siempre fui un verdadero perdedor. No pude soportar que Lisa amara a otro, aún cuando fui yo quien la empujo a irse de mi lado. Mejor dicho, yo me fui de su lado, la decepcioné y la abandoné. Y a mi hijo. Supongo que ahora debo decir Tú hijo. Pero a pesar de todo, debo decirte que amé a Lisa con todo mi corazón, y al niño también, solo que a diferencia de mi padre, no supe defenderlos y no los dejé por amor, sino por mi maldito interés e irresponsabilidad. **_

_**Mi padre, por otro lado, aunque tuvo sus errores, hizo lo contrario. Dejarlos a ti y a tu madre, fue su mayor acto de amor y por eso te pido que no lo rechaces. Se que no será fácil perdonar todos los años de abandono y dolor, pero al menos dale la oportunidad de hablarte y dejar que te explique como sucedió todo. También para mí fue un shock saber que éramos hermanos. Maldije a papá, por haber ocultado todo esto durante tantos años, pero ahora me doy cuenta por qué lo hizo. Creo que me hubiera gustado que nos criáramos como hermanos. Pienso que hubiera sido genial que, siendo el hermano mayor, me hubieras enseñado a pescar, a andar en moto y conquistar chicas, pero la vida y las circunstancias hicieron que estuviéramos lejos. **_

_**Ahora, no puedo pretender que me veas cómo a un hermano. Solo me resta pedirte que me perdones. Sé que no tengo derecho de pedirte tal cosa, y créeme, si tuviera una mejor palabra la diría, pero lamentablemente solo puedo pedirte perdón, por todo, no solo por lo del accidente. Perdón por la cobardía, por la envidia y por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar los sucesos que cambiaron mi vida. Nuestras vidas.**_

_**La última petición que te hago, es que cuides a Lisa y al bebé. Me doy cuenta que este pedido sale sobrando ya que, conozco tu amor y devoción por ellos y estoy seguro que harás hasta lo imposible para hacerlos felices. Serás un mejor padre que lo que yo hubiera podido ser. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer esta carta.**_

_**Tu hermano,**_

_**Lucas"**_

**House dejó caer la carta sobre su pecho. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar las emociones que lo invadían, pero no pudo. Lloró. En la soledad de su habitación dio rienda suelta a su llanto que tanto había contenido en las últimas horas. Se diría que dejo salir el llanto que contuvo por años. Cincuenta años de ocultamientos, mentiras y sufrimientos. Lloraba porque por fin acababan las mentiras. Pero más que nada, lloraba porque, aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta, perdió a su hermano. Y porque estaba perdiendo a su padre. Por segunda vez perdía a un padre. De pronto, como iluminado por un pensamiento que le atravesó la mente con rapidez, secó sus lágrimas y trató de incorporarse ligeramente. Esta vez, no dejaría que su padre se fuera así como así**

**Blythe entró cautelosamente a la habitación dónde yacía el señor Lucas. Lo miró y sintió mucha tristeza al comprobar su estado. Acercó una silla para sentarse a su lado, y al escuchar el ruido de la silla el señor Lucas abrió sus ojos y la miró. Un destello de alegría le iluminó los ojos. Blythe le sonrió.**

**Hola hermosa – dijo el señor Lucas con una voz débil**

**Hola. Ni aún en tu estado dejas de ser un Don Juan – dijo ella divertida**

**El señor Lucas se rió de la ocurrencia, pero una tos inoportuna lo cortó**

**Ya, Ya. No te agites. Te hará daño**

**Ya no puedo estar más dañado. ¡Mis hijos Blythe! Les arruiné la vida a ambos**

**No, no digas eso**

**Es la verdad. A Gregory lo abandoné, lo aislé durante muchísimos años y a mi pequeño… - el llanto lo inundó**

**No, no, tranquilo – dijo Blythe también con ojos llorosos y tomando la mano del anciano – A Gregory no lo abandonaste. Le diste la vida. Nos salvaste la vida a ambos**

**No es cierto**

**Si, lo es. De hecho a él se la diste tres veces: Cuándo lo engendramos, cuándo nos salvaste de la ira de tu padre, y cuándo le diste tu sangre para que viviera. ¿Te parece poco? Ya deja de castigarte así. Cometiste errores, pero cualquier ser humano los comete. **

**Blythe se que lo que te digo llega demasiado tarde pero…Necesito que me perdones. Por todo. Seguramente, a esta altura, me odias pero…**

**No. **

**¿No?**

**No. No te odio. Y tampoco tengo nada que perdonarte, porque jamás te culpé por nada. Yo siempre comprendí tus intenciones al alejarte. Me dolió mucho perderte, porque mi amor por ti fue muy grande, pero ¿Cómo iba a culparte por salvar mi vida y la de nuestro hijo? Ese fue el sacrificio más grande, el más desinteresado que pudiste hacer. Salvar a las personas que amabas sin tener nada a cambio. Siempre te estaré agradecida, sobretodo porque mi Greg es lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida y lo tengo gracias a ti. **

**Gracias por tu bondad – dijo el señor Lucas emocionado – Me hubiera gustado que él me perdonara como lo haces tú.**

**Gregory es muy parecido a John: orgulloso, rencoroso y terco. Pero tiene muy buen corazón, y aunque no desee admitirlo, estoy segura que has tocado su alma. Solo necesita tiempo**

**Es una lástima que yo no lo tenga. **

**Por favor, no digas eso**

**Lo sé Blythe. Por eso me alegra haber hablado contigo. **

**A mi me alegra también**

**A pesar del paso de los años sigues siendo una belleza**

**Mentiroso – dijo Blythe con una sonrisa**

**No es mentira, es todo mi amor**

**Yo también te amé mucho**

**Yo te amé toda la vida… Te amo aún hoy**

**Se miraron con mucho afecto. Y estrecharon fuertemente sus manos. De pronto la puerta se abrió. Una enfermera llevaba a Gregory en una silla de ruedas.**

**¡Tesoro! ¿Qué haces levantado? ¡Te hará daño! – exclamó Blythe**

**Necesito hablar con… con mi papá**

**Blythe le pidió a la enfermera que se retirara y ella misma ayudo a Gregory a ingresar en la habitación. Lo ubicó de frente al enfermo, dónde ambos pudieran mirarse mientras hablaban. **

**Bueno yo me retiro para que hablen a sus anchas.**

**Gracias mamá – dijo Gregory**

**La verdad es que agradecía ese gesto de su madre, orgulloso como era, no quería que los ojos de nadie, ni si quiera los de su madre, mediaran en la conversación con su padre.**

**Me sorprendió que quisieras verme Gregory – admitió el señor Lucas**

**A mi también – dijo con sarcasmo, su defensa favorita**

**¿Y bien?**

**Quería… bueno… quería disculparme por ser tan grosero cuando fuiste a hablar conmigo**

**No te preocupes. Entiendo tu reacción. En tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo**

**Leí la carta de mi hermano – dijo House con tristeza**

**Un silencio se interpuso entre los dos hombres. El llanto del señor Lucas brotaba silencioso y la mirada de Greg vagaba apenada por el piso de la habitación. Fue la voz de House la que rompió el silencio**

**Te perdono**

**El anciano señor no pudo pronunciar palabra. Ni un sonido. La emoción lo embargo**

**He tenido tiempo de pensar, de entender, de asimilar. Cuándo fuiste a hablar conmigo aún tenía pensamientos muy confusos, estaba enojado, frustrado. Además soy muy cabeza dura, como papá… como John. **

**Tal vez, eso es lo mejor que te pudo pasar**

**¿Qué? ¿Ser un cabeza dura? No lo creo**

**No. Ser como John. Él te hizo el hombre que eres. Si te hubieras criado conmigo hubieras sido tan desdichado como…**

**Como mi hermano – completó House**

**Si. Yo lo hice infeliz, yo le arruiné la vida**

**Tal vez no le diste una crianza ejemplar, pero él era un adulto y tomó sus propias decisiones. Se equivocó ¿qué más da? Todos lo hacemos. **

**No sabes cómo me alegran tus palabras. No quería morirme sin tu perdón hijo.**

**Y yo no quiero que te mueras papá.**

**Ambos se miraron largamente. No lloraron, ni se fundieron en un abrazo. No lo necesitaban. Ambos estaban al fin en paz con el otro y consigo mismos. No había rencores, ni culpas. Solo paz. Luego de permanecer un buen rato así, Gregory llamó a su madre. Necesitaban un tiempo a solas los tres, tal vez por primera y última vez en sus vidas los tres anhelaban ser una familia. Durante las horas que siguieron permanecieron allí, reunidos alrededor de la cama del convaleciente anciano. Hablaron, se miraron, y compartieron la que sabían, era su única oportunidad de ser felices juntos. Una felicidad familiar que les fue negada hacía cincuenta años. Pero ahora, por fin, eran madre, padre e hijo. Eran lo que siempre soñaron.**

**Al caer la noche la condición del señor Lucas empeoró. Los corazones de Blythe y Gregory sintieron la sombra que caía sobre ellos. Ahora, más que nunca, se mantuvieron junto al ser querido que poco a poco se iba. Ambos lo miraban, se cercioraban que aún respirara, que aún estuviera entre ellos. Cerca del fin, los tres juntaron sus manos**

**Los amo, siempre los amé. Pero ya debo marcharme. Mi muchachito me espera. Al fin podré pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con él. Adiós amor de mi vida. Adiós hijo adorado. – dijo el anciano con un hilo de voz**

**Blythe no pudo hablar porque el llanto se lo impidió. Gregory, en cambio, habló desde el fondo de su corazón, como nunca antes lo había hecho.**

**Adiós papá. Gracias por sacrificar tu vida por mí. Te quiero.**

**Una expresión de paz y alivio se adueñó del rostro del anciano mientras daba su último aliento. Abrazados, House y su madre lloraron la partida del hombre que había marcado sus vidas para siempre. No dejaron que ningún intruso contemplara su dolor. Ese dolor le pertenecía solo a ellos, madre e hijo que lloraban al padre perdido. **

**Muchos días y semanas pasaron. House se recuperó totalmente de sus lesiones y poco a poco fue recuperando su vida. Volvió a trabajar a las pocas semanas. Un día estando en la oficina recibió un llamado inesperado.**

**Señor, lo llaman por línea uno – dijo la secretaria asomándose por la puerta**

**¿Quién es?**

**No lo sé**

**¿Para qué te pago Lucy si no harás tu trabajo? – dijo House con sorna – Tal vez yo debería ser tu secretario y tú manejas la empresa**

**No lo creo señor. Yo no sabría gruñirle a los empleados con su mismo encanto – dijo Lucy con una risita divertida**

**Creo que me hubiera convenido dejar a mi mujer en su puesto**

**No lo creo. Te hubiera un pedido una enorme suba en mi salario – Dijo Lisa entrando risueña – Además te hubieras quedado sin tu flamante gerente de ventas.**

**Tienes razón. No te debería haber ascendido directamente – dijo él dándole un beso cariñoso**

**Eehhh… La llamada señor – Dijo Lucy que aún esperaba en la puerta**

**¡Ah, si, si! La tomo aquí. Gracias por nada Lucy – dijo irónico**

**Lucy, que ya conocía el temperamento de su jefe, le sonrió divertida desde el umbral y se marchó. House atendió la llamada**

**Gregory House ¿Quién habla?**

**Buenos días señor House. Habla Lionel Hart. Soy el abogado del señor Lucas. Necesitaría que usted y su esposa se presentaran esta tarde en mis oficinas. ¿Será eso posible?**

**Si, claro. **

**Muy bien. Le dejaré mi dirección a su secretaria. Hasta entonces**

**Adiós – dijo Greg y colgó**

**¿Quién era? – Preguntó Lisa**

**El abogado de mi papá. Desea vernos en sus oficinas esta tarde.**

**Esa misma tarde, Lisa y Greg, entraban en las oficinas del señor Hart. **

**Tomen asiento, por favor – dijo el abogado**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué desea de nosotros? – preguntó Lisa ansiosa**

**Como ya le adelanté a su esposo, yo era abogado del señor Lucas, pero también lo era de su hijo.**

**Lisa y Gregory se miraron. Al ver que esa era toda su reacción, el abogado continuó.**

**En vida, el señor Lucas me puso al tanto de su situación. Me hizo saber, por ejemplo, que usted señor House, es dueño mayoritario de la empresa de bienes raíces que originalmente le pertenecía. También estoy enterado… ejem… del parentesco que los unía a ambos**

**Así es – dijo House simplemente – Él era mi padre**

**Bien, antes de morir su padre me llamó y me pidió que arreglara unos papeles para él. Deseaba dejar todo en orden.**

**¿A qué se refiere?**

**Debo informarle, señor House, que ahora usted es dueño de la totalidad de las acciones de Lucas bienes Raíces. Su padre no tenía mucho dinero, pero lo que le quedaba eran esas acciones. Y dado que… bueno… dado que su hijo menor también falleció, usted se transforma en el único heredero.**

**Pero… - Gregory estaba confundido – Pensé que le dejaría lo que tenía a su esposa. Yo ya tenía la gran parte de las acciones y creí que el resto quedaría para la manutención de su mujer**

**La señora Lucas… ejem… - el abogado se acomodó en su sillón con evidente incomodidad – La señora se marchó con su amante ni bien su padre falleció, lo cual, según estipulaciones de su señor padre, la deshereda inmediatamente**

**Ya veo – contestó Greg apretando los dientes con rabia**

**Por favor, firme acá – dijo señalando un renglón – para que todo quede arreglado**

**House firmó dónde le indicó el señor Hart, y luego preguntó extrañado**

**Bueno, ya sé para qué me quería a mí, pero ¿Para qué hizo venir a mi esposa?**

**Como le dije, también era abogado del hijo del señor Lucas. Él, a pesar de tener poco dinero, aún conservaba unas propiedades que su padre había puesto a su nombre.**

**¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntó Lisa**

**El señor Lucas Jr. le heredó esas propiedades a su hijo. Por lo tanto, usted será albacea de esas propiedades hasta que su hijo o hija cumpla los 18 años. Firme acá por favor.**

**Lisa se quedó inmóvil. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Firmó casi robóticamente, sin poder salir de su asombro. Ahora ella, Gregory y el bebé eran dueños de una fortuna considerablemente más grande que la que ya tenían. Pero eso no era lo importante para ellos. Lo que realmente importaba es que cada día eran más y más felices. Como cualquier pareja tenían sus peleas aunque duraban poco más que horas, y eso era poquísimo si consideramos el carácter de ambos. **

**A medida que pasaban los meses, la ansiedad de Gregory se acrecentaba. Anticipaba con enorme dicha el nacimiento del niño. **

**Te aseguro que será una niña- dijo Greg mientras acariciaba la enorme panza de su esposa que, cansada, reposaba el último mes de su embarazo**

**Hubiéramos podido saberlo hace meses, pero insististe en que fuera sorpresa.**

**Es que a decir verdad, no lo necesito. Yo ya sé que es niña**

**¿Y cómo lo sabes?**

**Ella mismo me lo dijo. En una de nuestras charlas.**

**¡Ay Greg! Estás delirando – dijo Lisa con una sonrisa**

**¡Claro que no! Tú estás celosa porque la niña me prefiere. No soportas que quiera más a su papá. **

**La entiendo. Tiene un papá irresistible – dijo ella con una mirada juguetona**

**No me provoques, que hacer el amor ahora sería peligrosísimo**

**¿Para el bebé? – preguntó Lisa extrañada**

**No, para mí. Me aplastarías con esa panzota**

**Lisa tomó una almohada cercana y con ella golpeó a su esposo, él entre risas se la quitó y tomó a su mujer entre sus brazos. La acercó a sus labios y cuando éstos se rozaron le dijo**

**Te amo Lisa Cuddy**

**Te amo Gregory House**

**Se besaron apasionadamente. Luego el bajó su cara y la apoyó suavemente contra el vientre de Lisa. Lo besó suavemente muchas veces y con los ojos rosados dijo**

**Te amo Rachel House. Tú eres el amor de mi vida. Tú eres el amor más grande que un hombre puede sentir. Tú eres mi amor de padre.**

**Epílogo****: **

**¡Apúrate Greg, vamos a llegar tarde!**

**¡Ya voy! – gritó House desde la habitación - ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué corbatas tan feas tengo!**

**Ponte la roja – le dijo Lisa entrando**

**¡Es vomitiva!**

**Es la que más me gusta. – dijo ella acercándose a Greg y mordiéndole una oreja**

**MMMM – la abrazó y con una mano le agarró una nalga - ¿Crees que tengamos tiempo? – Dijo con una voz ronca y apasionada**

**¡No! – dijo ella soltando la risa y apartándose**

**¡Odio cuándo me haces eso! – dijo Greg apretando los dientes con divertida frustración**

**¿Yo? ¿Y yo que te hice? – respondió Lisa haciéndose la inocente**

**¡Dejarme caliente! ¡Eso es lo que haces! – gruñó tratando de abrazarla otra vez**

**¡Shhh! ¡Los niños pueden escuchar! Además, es el primer día de Rachel en la escuela y no quiero que llegue tarde**

**Bueno vamos, pero que conste, me debes un revolcón feroz**

**¡Gregory! **

**Salieron abrazados y en el pasillo de la casa, una hermosa niña de 5 años corrió hacia Greg gritando**

**¡Papi, papi!**

**¡Uff! – exclamó Gregory tomando a la niña en sus brazos – ¡Cada día estás más grande princesa! ¡Eres lo más hermoso del mundo! – exclamó mientras le daba mordisquitos en los cachetes **

**¿No te parece que te olvidas de alguien? – dijo Lisa señalando de reojo a un precioso niño de 2 años que jugaba con unos autitos en el piso**

**¡Ah Jimmy mi campeón! Él es un macho bien macho como papá, no necesita de la aprobación de nadie – dijo Greg haciendo una voz gruesa muy graciosa – Afortunadamente, no se parece en nada a la Reina loca de su padrino.**

**¡Estoy aquí! – Dijo James indignado - ¡Te escuche perfectamente!**

**Ese era el punto – dijo House guiñándole un ojo a su esposa**

**Sabes perfectamente que esto requerirá una dolorosa venganza de mi parte – dijo James siguiéndole el juego**

**Ya no te tortures Wilson. Mejor ayúdame con los niños. ¡Todos al auto! – exclamó – Lisa, pregúntale a mamá si ya está lista**

**No hace falta que me busques. Aquí estoy ya – dijo la frágil anciana bajando la escalera ayudada por un bastón**

**Permíteme que te ayude Blythe – dijo Lisa tomando por un brazo a su suegra**

**Eres un tesoro hijita – le respondió la anciana mientras bajaba**

**Bueno mamá, tú vas en el auto con Wilson y los niños, Lisa y yo en el nuestro.**

**Permíteme Blythe – dijo James tomando el brazo de la mujer – te acompañaré al auto**

**¡Eres un amor James! – dijo la anciana**

**¿Oíste House? Solo tú eres el que no me considera un amor.**

**House respondió con una risa sincera. Lisa y él cerraron la puerta de la casa y luego, simultáneamente, contemplaron a su familia que reía y compartía junta un día de enorme felicidad. Se miraron, se sonrieron. Sabían que jamás encontrarían una mayor dicha que esa. Casi seis años de felicidad. Seis años. Y todos los que vendrían. **

**FIN**

**Silvia Cataldo Laurie**


End file.
